Life Has Killed the Dream I Dreamed
by Kiame Laufey
Summary: Love is always blind to all restraints, class, age, and even species. To Numinex, love was an emotion only meant for family members, until her fate with the fellowship of the one ring binds her to the one who will forever change her view on love, only time will tell if their love will outlast the ever present threat of battle and war in a seemingly hopeless land.
1. Numinex Mithradir

**(Note! There will be parts from the movie and the book in here as well as characters from both so if something does not seem like the movies that is because it is most likely a part I added in from the books or from my mind to fill in for more of a story rather than being the same story line so many others have written)**

Appearance:  
She is a slender woman with fair skin the color of pearl white, her cheekbones are set high on her face and she has a very smooth complexion with skin unmarred by any blade, weapon or blemish. She has raven black hair that goes down to her ankles that she often has pulled up making it look shorter than it actually is, even without her styling it, it commonly falls in tight ringlets around her shoulders. She is about 5'6" and has ruby red colored lips. Her eyes change colors with the seasons, ocean blue during the spring, forest green during the summer, Deep amber during autumn, Steel grey during winter.

**Personality:**  
She is very protective of those she holds drear and those who are part of her family or whom she has 'adopted' as her children who she has taken under her wing and tends to call all of her 'adopted' children "Hatchling" or "Fledgling". She has very strong maternal instincts that lead her to want to protect those she considers her children and to put herself in harms way if it means protecting her 'Children' and keeping them safe from harm. She goes into a rage if anyone threatens to or harms anyone she considers family and she will lash out and defend them like they actually were her family. Has a strong attachment to the number Eight and will always do things in Eights. She has the grace, wisdom and fairness of an elf, The craftsmanship, strength and ability to hold large amounts of liquor of the Dwarves, The kind hearted nature, loyalty and love for all things that grow of the Hobbits, The patience, relaxed nature and love for the forests of the Ents, And the stubbornness, temper and bravery of men.

**Age:**  
Looks like she is 19-21 but she is actually an immortal of the age 1568

**Abilities:**  
Dominion over the Elements: She can control all elements but only for a short amount of time unless she is in a rage, in which she has full control of them (Not including fire and air which she always can control even without a rage).  
Fire-skin: Her skin is always warm, like an open flame and she can use it to heat those who are cold or to burn those who she does not want touching her.  
Healing: She has the power to heal wounds and injuries but her skill is not as strong as that of the elves even though it still can make the difference between life and death.  
Calm: Her very presence can calm another or she can force someone to calm and become submissive within seconds should she deem them a threat.  
Sage-light: Similar to how Gandalf can make the crystal in his staff glow, she can also make such kind of light, but instead of making other objects glow, she herself glows with a golden light that calms and heals all touched by the light.  
Shape-shifting: She has a limited amount of forms that she can shift into but it takes much of her energy to change into one of her other forms unless it is returning to her original form which requires no effort or energy to do so. (All forms will be explained within the story.)  
Bilingual: The ability to speak many languages, she was taught by Gandalf and Saruman of how to speak so many languages so fluently and how to understand so much.  
Basic Magic: The Magic that comes with all Wizards and Sorceresses.  
Miscellaneous: Other powers that are not as apparent but will be explained within the story.

**Family:**  
Gandalf(Mithrandir): He is her first adoptive father who has taken care of her from birth, she commonly refers to him as "Father" or "Old man(Kind form of sarcasm and teasing)"  
Saruman(Sharkey): He is her adoptive Uncle who has raised and trained her with Gandalf, she commonly refers to him as "Uncle" or "Oh Great One/ All knowing one(Kind form of sarcasm and teasing)"  
Lady Galadriel: She is Numinex' adoptive mother, she would often take care of Numinex when Gandalf would leaver her in Lorien because he had to go on a dangerous quest that he could not take her on. She commonly refers to Galadriel as Naneth(Mother in elvish)  
Lord Celeborn: He is Numinex' second adoptive father, he would often take care of Numinex when Gandalf would leaver her in Lorien because he had to go on a dangerous quest that he could not take her on. She commonly refers to Celeborn as Ada(Father in elvish)  
Lord Elrond: He is her adoptive brother-in law because of Galadriel adopting her and Elrond being married to Galadriel's daughter Celebrian.  
Lady Celebrian: She is Numinex's adoptive sister because Galadriel adopted Numinex.  
Lady Arwen: She is Numinex's niece because Lady Galadriel Adopted Numinex.  
Elladan: He is Numinex's nephew because Lady Galadriel Adopted Numinex.  
Elohir: He is Numinex's nephew because Lady Galadriel Adopted Numinex.  
Frodo Baggins: Frodo is her adopted son. Unlike her other 'children' she actually adopted Frodo because of the death of his parents and Bilbo's desire to have someone to inherit everything. She has raised Frodo from a baby and cares deeply for him. She often calls him Ernil(Prince in elvish) He is her favorite of her 'children' and she is very protective and defensive of him.  
Peregrin Took: He is her 'adopted' son whom she cares deeply for. Often refers to him as Hal(means tall in elvish)  
Meriadoc Brandybuck: He is her 'adopted' son whom she cares deeply for. Often refers to him as Narn(means tale in elvish)  
(Pippin and Merry's elvish nicknames mean tall-tale because of how often they stick together and how much they lie to her and she knows)  
Samwise Gamgee: He is her 'adopted' son whom she cares deeply for. She took him under her wing when he was devastated by the passing of his parents and she helped him through his sadness. Often refers to him as Thalion(Strong in elvish).

**Weapons of choice:**  
Elemental Dominion: Mainly fire and air  
Dúlin: A staff that is pitch black and was given to her by the council of Istari(Wizards) who trained her in their ways and gifted her with the powers of a Wizard, thus granting her this staff to show her rank among them.  
Galad: A Mithrill sword with a golden hilt that was gifted to her from the Dwarves to show that she is a friend to be trusted among all Dwarven people and their treasure. Shows that she is of high rank and is a protector of the Dwarves.  
Taurë: A white bow with gold that has been stained green that decorates it in a pattern much like ivy leaves, it was gifted to her from Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn to show that she is a trusted friend to all elves. Shows she is of high rank and is protector of the Elves.  
Ambar: A black dagger that would be a sword to hobbits, gifted to her by her friends within The Shire and shows that she is a protector of the little folk who live there.

**Allies(Races that she is well known and is revered to as a hero among them):**  
Dwarves  
Elves  
Hobbits  
Istari(Wizards)


	2. Chapter one: Concerning Hobbits

~~~  
Disclaimer: I do not own L.O.T.R. No matter how much I wish I did

"Regular speech"  
**_"Elvin Speech"_**  
_"Thoughts"_

"To start a journey never knowing how it will affect you and how it will end is one thing, to start a journey knowing it will change you for worse, and how it will end in your death,

is another thing entirely."

~Numinex

I stepped out of the home I had been living in ever since I first arrived in the shire. the crisp morning air nipped softly at my nose, it was summer but I could tell that autumn was on it's way judging by the chill that filled the air. It was in these times that I couldn't help but rise before the sun had peaked over the hilltops and await the beginning of such a glorious day.

I guess it was a habit I had developed from when I was younger and still traveling with Gandalf, he would always wake me before the sun rose and we would always sit together and watch it rise, reflecting upon the start of a new day. There were few hobbits out this morning, the majority of them curled up warm in their comfortable beds, with lovely feather pillows to rest upon.

The few hobbits that were out though were the ones who were collecting the last crops of the season and the herbs from their lawns before the heat of the day settled in and made it too hot to be able to tend the fields. One of the hobbits who actually had awoken earlier today was not out tending the gardens, but in fact had locked himself in his study, pouring over old maps and documents that have come into his possession the past few years.

Bilbo, who was working upon a tale of the quest he had gone on a while back, had taken to locking himself in his study for hours, muttering about the lonely mountain. Though my father had gone on the quest with Bilbo, I did not. I would rather stay in Lorien with Naneth and Ada then go hunting after a dragon that was terrorizing the locals around the misty mountains.

I did not want to see the death of something as ancient as a dragon, it made me think of all of the knowledge lost, the things it could have taught to others, having seen so many ages of this world. I shook my head and set out with a brisk pace for a grove of old oak trees that rested within the shire. It was at that grove that I can think best.

Though I love my adopted son Frodo and my other 'children' I couldn't help but feel out of place inside the shire, me being the only big folk who was openly welcome and loved by all hobbits who lived here. The hobbits did not commonly enjoy the presence of the big folk in their tiny and quaint towns, they were content with ignoring the world and with being ignored, for their hearts lay in peace, not in violence and war.

As the sun floated higher in the sky, one was almost able to hear the faint buzz of excitement of the Hobbits who were now helping to set up for Bilbo's 111th birthday. I assume that Bilbo was still locked up in his study and was only going to come out for the party, it is not like him to leave the house much, but rather plan out ideas and trips to see the forests he once traveled through.

"Hey Mum, what 'cha doin' up there?" I looked down upon the most troublesome two out of my four 'children'. Merry and Pippin were standing at the base of the old oak who's branches I was perching in, "Just looking for two troublesome little hobbits who should not be asking silly questions but be helping to set up for Bilbo's birthday." My voice was playfully stern as I jumped down form the tree gracefully.

the moment my feet touched the ground I was tackled by the two hobbits who were hugging me tightly, "Ya know Mum, I'm really glad you are our Mum." I smiled and raffled Pippin's hair, "And I am glad you two are my sons." we chuckled about this a bit before Merry got a wide smile, "We have something to tell you." I raised one brow expectantly as Merry turned to Pippin, "Would you like to do the honors?"

Pippin did a mock respectful bow to him before smiling widely, "One, Frodo's looking for you. Two, Gandalf has returned to the Shire!" My grin grew wide at the thought of my father and I gave the two hobbits a firm hug, "Thank you for telling me young ones." They smile din response and hurried off toward a hobbit who was having trouble with a full barrel of ale.

I smiled and shook my head at the young Hobbit's behavior as I made my way toward Bilbo's house, knowing that my father would most likely be catching up with the hold hobbit. Sure enough, as I came into view of Bag End I could see my father's cart that was full of fireworks and was being pulled by his old brown horse standing outside of the home.

With a smile I entered the home, ducking down as to not hit my head upon the low beams of the home and the chandelier, having been accustomed to the low ceiling of the hobbit home I have lived in for the past forty-two years ever since I first took in Frodo. That's right, Frodo is forty-two years old. But in truth, to a hobbit, forty is more like being twenty in both looks and maturity seeing as hobbits live longer lives than that of men.

I could hear the loud and gentle voice of my father echoing down the halls of the quaint hobbit home with the gravely voice of Bilbo taking in response to the words of my father. As I entered the kitchen I leaned upon the wall next to the doorway with a smile on my face, "Well if it isn't an old man talking of past adventures with an old hobbit."

Gandalf looked up at me sternly but I could see the laughter in his eyes, knowing he was not truly angry at me as I spoke with a hard reprimanding tone, "Age brings wisdom with it, something you have little of!" We both stayed there, locked in a stare down before a smile played across my lips and I flung myself into my father's arms, "I have missed you so much father!" I cried out, the joy clear in my voice.

"As I have missed you my dear Numinex." I sat at the table with Gandalf and Bilbo, "She has behaved herself hasn't she?" My father asked, sending a teasing glance my way, "Come on Old man! I am 1568 years old!" He laughed happily with a smile on his aged face, "That makes you an old woman."

I rolled my eyes and smacked my father's arm gently, "And yet I still look beautiful as ever and you still look like an old man!" Bilbo laughed at our banter and then served tea with Luncheon, the fourth meal of the day for all Hobbits even though the day was only half over.

Bilbo piled food upon my plate and I smiled warmly at the hobbit, even though I ate during all meals of the day as to not be offensive, I truly didn't eat much during the meals because of it, even if I did have quite the large amount of ale seeing as I can hold my liquor better than the Dwarves themselves.

"Bilbo, I do not need so much food!" I said exasperatedly as he continued to pile food upon my plate, from various meats to different kinds of rolls, "Rubbish! you hardly ever eat!" my father laughed in response and the rest of our time together continue din this kind of light hearted banter until I remembered I need to meet with my son.

"Well it has been lovely chatting with the two of you, but I must go find my son as he was searching for me earlier today." they both voiced their goodbyes as I grabbed Frodo's gift from my room and walked to the grove of oaks I had been resting in earlier this morning.

Sure enough, my son was resting in one of the lower branches of the tree staring off into space, "Frodo~" I called out to him and he looked up as a smile lit his features and he spring from the tree tackling me in a hug, "Mum! I have been waiting for you!" I laughed at his good mood and smiled fondly.

It had become a tradition for Frodo to wait at the oak trees for me on his birthday, seeing as he and Bilbo share the same birthday and that Bilbo got the majority of the attention from the Hobbits of The Shire, I ensured to spoil Frodo on his birthdays and I smiled kneeling down to his height and handed him his present that I had carefully wrapped.

Though he was excited he carefully removed the fine fabric that was wrapped around his birthday present, the wrapping in itself was a present. It was a white silk shirt that I had made myself for him and he smiled at the concept of it. his smile quickly turned to wonderment as he came upon the object's that were wrapped in the cloth.

"A flute on a gold chain and a dragon ring?" He asked me curiously and I nodded, giggling softly to myself at the look of awe upon his face. The flute was an ivory dragon who's tail was wrapped around the golden chain, its eyes were two rare gems called Alexandrite that changed from the deep green it commonly was to purple depending upon the lighting.

"I made the flute myself, it took a while to find the Alexandrite that make up it's eyes, but I figured you might like it. This flute is special though, I put a spell on it so that it will only play for you, no other can use it and should you find yourself in what seems like a hopeless situation, just play the tune I taught you when you were a child and it will call me to you."

I picked up the flute and then slipped the chain over Frodo's head, "I'll keep it with me always." I smiled warmly at my son's words, "That ring is of great importance to me Frodo, Gandalf told me that it belonged to my real mother who gave it to him to give to me to pass on to my child when they came of age."

Frodo slipped the ring onto his left thumb because it was too large for any of his other fingers and he threw his arm around me, **_"Thanks Mum."_** I smiled at the fact he was speaking in elvish, a language I taught to him and Bilbo because of their keen interest in the elves.

**_"Of course Ernil."_** He smiled at my nickname for him but then a look of realization seemed to cross over his face, "You are planing to leave the Shire..." I let out a soft sigh, knowing that I could not keep it from him for long. "I have spent forty-two good years in the shire Frodo, years of peace and joy, but that is not the life I am able to live for long.

"You know I am 1568 years old, I have seen many roads and met many a good friend in my travels. It is time for me to set out once again and to see those friends of old, rekindle the companionship that as begun to fade over the years of my absence and be the Great Sorceress of the Forests again. I do not wish to leave you my dear Frodo... but I do not have a choice, for the work of the Istari council is never over."

Frodo looked sad and his eyes were down cast at the grassy floor and I sighed sadly, "Do not despair Frodo, for I will always be with you, I am merely a tune away and should I hear you play that tune, no matter where I may be, I will come to you and help you." He looked up at me now, the sadness in his eyes was less now, but it was still there.

"I'm gonna miss you Mum..." he said softly and I hugged him gently rubbing his back soothingly, my instincts telling me to not leave but I knew that I had to. "I will miss you too my son. I am to leave soon, before Bilbo's party for I have been summoned to speak with my Uncle, Saruman, the leader of the Istari council. I wish I could stay longer, but I have already taken too long."

I sighed and stood up feeling guilty of some terrible crime for leaving Frodo like this , "Will you come to help and old woman pack for the long road ahead?" This got Frodo to smile as he looked up at me with an impish grin upon his face, "You're not that old Mum." I raised one eyebrow at him and he laughed, "You don't look old at least."

I smiled widely at this and ruffled his hair, "There's the Hobbit I raised!" he laughed and we made out way through the Shire to Bag End where I have spent most of my days in all of my years here. As Frodo and I entered the small house I noticed the absence of my father and of Bilbo. 'Well damn, I wanted to say goodbye to my father before I set out to Isengard to meet Saruman.'

With a gentle sigh I entered the room that has been where I have stayed my entire time at Bag End, Frodo grabbed my traveling pack and helped me put some food into it just in case and I packed some spare clothing and one dress as well as my Black robes that showed I was part of the Istari council.

As Frodo left to get some more food, bless his heart, I changed into my traveling gear, no longer in a plain dress as I commonly wore, but now in a pair of black trousers simple boots and a white tunic. Then I strapped Ambar, Taure and Galad to their respective spots before Putting my other pair of black robes over my gear to show my status.

Frodo entered my room and as he looked upon me tears formed in his eyes making me forget everything about leaving and just become the motherly woman I was as I pulled him into a hug stroking his hair gently and speaking softly in elvish, **_"Do not weep Ernil, for I will return. I am not leaving you forever, and remember that I will come to your aid should you need me." _**

Frodo nodded and I smiled sadly before picking up Dulin and then heading out the front door, Frodo following close behind me as I made my way toward the edge of the small town, "Frodo, please tell Bilbo, Gandalf and your brothers where I have gone, for it might be a while until I return, but I promise you, I will return."

I then walked off into the waiting forest that loomed in front of me concealing me from the ever watchful eye of the hobbit I have raised from such a young age, I felt horribel for leaving him, but I was summoned by my uncle, so I have to go.


	3. Chapter two: Saruman

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the rings or the characters, I do however own Numinex and the idea of the story~

~~~

"Betrayal always comes from those we trust the most, even if we do not know they are betraying us until reality hits and your sadness consumes your mind with doubt upon

your purpose."

~Numinex

As I ventured deeper into the forest, I decided that it was now safe enough to shift forms and I allowed my mind to calm and relax as I fell onto all fours, my clothing and pack remaining with my other form, or rather, becoming a part of that form as my new one took place and covered the skin of my human form.

As my body grew stronger and became larger, my neck began to grow, my hands and feet turning into hooves, legs and arms became an equal length. My back broadened and my rib-cage cracked open several times before fixing and adjusting as they changed to match my new form.

Ten minutes passed as the changing took place, and as it slowly came to a stop I felt light-headed and sluggish but tried to shake it off to the best of my abilities. It has been a while since I have shifted into my Mearas form, it was a bit odd for me to find myself on four legs once more seeing as I had been on two for the past forty-two years, but I had to get used to it.

My Mearas form was a large black horse, with large hooves that were as white as pure ivory, my mane was a pure silver like the light of the moon as was my tail, both reached to my hooves, just as my black hair in my human form reached to my feet unless pulled up, I never cut my hair, I never felt the need to so all of my forms that had fur or a mane or hair were long.

I reared back on my hind legs before shooting forward toward Isengard and my uncle who now wait for me. I soon remembered why I loved this form so much, there was so much freedom to do as one wished, the speed and rush of wind that came with it was similar to flying through the sky, a feeling I am familiar with.

The forest span past me as I freely ran to my destination, seeing the beauty of a forest such as this. Knowing the beauty and listening to the ancient voices of the trees as they spoke out a greeting in a tongue that was familiar to me and that I understood but could not name at the moment, knowing it was not Entish seeing as there were no Shepherds of the forest here.

The forest, though only seen with a fleeting view as I ran, was in truth beautiful, the forests themselves seemed to live and breathe as one, every being, plant or creature moved with their own grace and lived because of the other in a simple cycle that created a calm balance that many did not notice

As I ran toward Isengard I could see the tower just above the trees and I quickened my step until I came into view of the great tower and skid to a halt rearing up again and calling out my arrival. I did not have to wait long to see my uncle as he came out the door, seeming surprised due to the fact a horse was here instead of me.

"A Mearas has come to Isengard? Why?" He mused to himself and I let out a whinnying laughter before returning to my human form. The change did not take as long as the change to my Mearas form because I have been in my human form for so long my body instantly knew how to align my bones so instead of taking ten minutes, it took around two for my bones to click into place properly and my uncle's face was priceless.

I let out soft laughter and then ran to his open arms, "Uncle! It is wonderful to see you again!" I wrapped my arms around my uncle who was still partially frozen with shock before letting out a warm laugh, "I see you have been working on your transformations, and how many do you have by now?" "Eight."

A warm chuckle sounded from him and he lead me inside of Isengard and it was in fact, not that he wished to speak with me, but he simply wished to have my company, "I have been growing older every day now and I merely wish for some company." Taking his word as truth I stayed with my uncle for the next few months.

Every day it was a fairly consistent pattern, I would wake in my bed chambers, bathe before getting dressed, breakfast in the mornings with Saruman with the odd bit of banter between us such as me taunting him for a mistake he has made or for being to high on himself and taking himself to seriously or he taunting me.

Practicing with my magic under Saruman's watchful and calculating gaze as he called out what I should improve or what I had correct and after my training with magic which took up about half of the day, I would rest and eat alone as Saruman retires to his study to read from countless books.

After eating I would begin training with either my swords or my bow and arrows, alternating each day and before the sun would set, I would turn into my Mearas form and roam through the forest that bordered the walls of Isengard as as night descended I would gaze out at the forest from the top of the tower before retiring to my bed chambers before repeating the cycle again.

As time went on I grew bored of the cycle that was repeating every day and I was already beginning to miss My father Gandalf, I was quiet upset that I missed his fireworks but I am sure he understands. I missed Bilbo my old friend, and Frodo and my other 'children', I can only imagine what their reactions were to my leaving before Bilbo's party had even begun, and I felt terrible about it.

As more time went on I began going further and further each day as I began longing to return to the road for I had the heart of a wanderer, only meant to stay in one place for a few months before moving on, just as I had done for 1000 years when I was traveling with Gandalf, what I did for the other five-hundred and twenty-six years I spent while not in the shire were a part of my past that I did not want to remember, dark things happened in my life and they left a print upon my mind as all other things have.

One day, during breakfast, Saruman brought up my increasing distance I got from Isengard, "Are you not happy here?" He questioned sounding hurt and I sighed softly, "I am happy here uncle... my skills are increasing every day... but my heart knows that I belong out on the road for I was raised to be a wanderer, by a wanderer... I am not meant to stay in one place for long..."

There was a silence between us that was building with tension, I could feel it cracking around the room, I could tell this because I was very empathetic. One could call how observant I was a gift, but to me it was a curse. If I were to kill an Orc, I could feel every emotion it felt, pain, fear, regret... I could feel what they felt in their last moments and though I hated them with my very being I felt pity for them and every creature that I have ended in my long life.

As the tension in the room mounted I could feel myself tensing, readying to spring at the slightest movement, "You did not feel that way as you lounged upon your hoards of gold hidden away in the caves." I was frozen to the spot as my uncle spoke, how dare he he bring up my past when he knows how much I regretted it.

when I did not respond he continued, "It appears your mind as been worn down from the ale and the weed of the halflings that you and Gandalf seem to love so much. You say you are a wanderer and yet you spend so long in one place, and why do you do this? To protect those who are not even your own children."

I felt rage build in me now, the rims of my vision becoming red, Saruman was goading me into a rage, he knew how strong my maternal instincts were. As my rage began to build in me I could feel the call of the seven elements around me, yes I said seven, Water, fire, earth, air, lightning, life and death, Death in particular was calling out to me quite loudly as I tried to force the rage down.

I took a deep breath and then stood slowly as I calmed my anger, "It appears I have over stayed my welcome here in Isengard. I will be departing now for Lorien, where I shall hopefully receive a warmer welcome from Ada and Naneth than I did here. Good day Uncle Saruman."

I spun on my heel summoning my staff, weapons and other personal items to me as well as my long black cloak, Saruman did not move from his shocked position still at the table, "How? You have never been one to stop your rage. How?!" I stopped in my tracks at the sound of my uncle's angered voice before looking over my shoulder at him.

He was now standing, confusion and fury clear on his face as the emotions crackled through the air, "I have more control over my emotions than I did fifty-six years ago Uncle Saruman. Raising a child forty-two from birth, especially a Hobbit child, taught me quite a lesson about responsibilities and controlling my anger."

I began walking again only to feel a rush of air come at me and I immediately used Dulin to counter the attack from my enraged uncle, "Though it is clear you want to anger or harm me uncle Saruman, it will not work today for I have no intention of giving you what you want or even harming you."

This time I pushed Saruman back forcefully with my staff and then rushing out of the room, slamming door after door behind me while putting holding spells on them to slow him down so I could leave without having to fight him, he was my uncle after all, albeit my adoptive uncle, but he was still family to me.

As I slammed the door to the outside of the tower I put a spell on it made to last long enough for me to transform into my Mearas form, I was quicker with my transformations due to my constant practice with the form so instead of ten minutes it took around six to be racing away from the castle, my mane flowing out behind me.

I knew I had to speak of this treachery of my Uncle to someone and so I decided to make for Rivendell, to the house of Lord Elrond to warn him of this occurrence and to see if he knew the location of my father for I longed to travel with him again after so many years of staying in The Shire.


	4. Chapter three: Music on the wind

**I don't own lord of the rings, one would think it is obvious but apparently not. **

~~~

"Shadows lurk around us even if we can not see them, for they are the things that keep us up at night and the pain that makes us wish for the end."

~Numinex

~~~

A few days had passed since my flight from Isengard and since then I had not stopped running for anything, not rest, not food, not even water. My mind was only focused on running and getting to Rivendell to warn my allies to the point nothing else seemed to matter to me, energy and food were simple matters seeing as I was trained to be able to go without food or rest for many days. I was heading to Rivendell until the gentle sound of a flute on the wind caught my ears, but the song sounded rushed and I knew Frodo was in danger.

Turning with absolute grace and percision in my Mearas body I pounded toward the sound of the flute, it still echoed in my head and I was grateful for the idea that I had of putting a spell on it that allowed me to track the Hobbit's location, I was shocked to find that he was not where he should be in The Shire, but was exactly in between Rivendell and Bree.

My mind was racing, what if I had not gotten to him in time? What if he gets wounded and I was not there to save him, this made my will to run increased as now adrenaline flowed through my body paired with anger at who might be hurting my son which gave me the speed of Shadowfax, the prince of horses, himself as I flew through the land.

Who knows how much time passed as I ran, could have been minutes, could have been seconds, but the moment I heard the shrieking of the nine paired with a pain filled cry shoot through my mind I leaped into the clearing in the forest to find all four of my 'children' cowering behind a scruffy looking ranger who was attempting to ward off the wraiths that circled them.

I could see the pain on Frodo's face and his hand clutching at his chest as he let out another pain-filled cry which only seemed to stir up the wraiths even more as the ranger attempted to fight them all off but was obviously out numbered seeing as my children were terrified of the creatures

Furry toward the shadowy beings filled my heart as I felt the fear of my 'children' echoed in my head and I felt fire encompass my skin lighting me ablaze as I reared and kicked out at the wraiths sending them away as they shrieked and I could hear my cry in the tongue of man even though I was still in my Mearas form,** "GeT aWAy FrOM mY cHilDReN!" **

The wraiths continued to shriek as my fire burned them and they fled from the clearing upon their horses fading into the night. Only when the shrieking faded away did I back down, the fire disappearing from my body as it shifted to my human appearance and four cries of joy sounded, "Mum!" "Mum!" "Mum!" "Mum!"

All four hobbits came crashing into looking around fearfully as they hung onto my black cloak, Frodo still gripping his wound, "Hatchlings, I need room to look at Frodo's wound." My children immediately game me space as I gently set Frodo upon the ground, moving his shirt out of the way to see a stab wound and I cursed quietly in elvish.

"He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade. A shard is progressing toward his heart, I can not extract the shard on my own, I need Lord Elrond's help to do so, but I can slow it's progress so we can make it to Rivendell with some time to spare, it will not be much, but it will ensure that if Frodo's will remains strong, he will not fall into the darkness before getting a chance with treatment."

I picked up Frodo only to meet with a blade directed at my face, "Woman, I know not who or what you are but you must give him to me." I hissed in response to this but the three still-conscious hobbits spoke in my defense, "Get your blade out of our Mum's face!" Pippin growled standing in front of me protectively.

Merry moved to stand next to him, "She is not just some woman! She is our Mum and she Raised Frodo from when he was a child!" Sam also stood next to them making a protective barrier between me and the ranger, "She is also a sorceress! Gandalf raised her and trained her! We can trust her Strider!"

Strider looked astonished by the revelations that they all called me Mum and that Gandalf had raised me, "Fine." Strider grumbled and I rolled my eyes, "Men can be such a pain some times." I set a quick pace, heading in the direction of Rivendell, the hobbits easily keeping pace with me, Merry and Pippin walking on my left, Sam and a Pony he introduced to me as Bill were on my right.

"Why did we not have such a pace earlier?" Strider demanded from the hobbits and Pippin scoffed as Marry answered, "We know better than to make Mum mad and we know her, we don't know you so we have no reason to trust you." I laughed softly and shook my head, "Now boys, be kind to the Ranger, he is confused."

The others laughed with me and I could hear Strider grumbling in annoyance, "Strider don't be like that, laughter can sometimes lift one's spirit and give them more energy." He sighed and then as time went on Sam and the pony Bill were bringing up the rear, Merry and Pippin were right behind me, and Strider scouting ahead.

Soon Strider fell into step next to me, "I apologize for my actions before, I simply do not want to loose Frodo to the wraiths." I nodded knowingly, "I do not want to loose my son either, but I am glad you apologized to me." We fell into a mutual silence, listneing to Merry and Pippin argue and Sam speak kind words to Bill the pony.

It was not long before Strider broke the silence between us again, "You know my name, but I do not know yours." I smiled and then closed my eyes for a moment, "My name is Numinex Mithrandir." a gasp came from Strider and I looked up into his shocked eyes, **_"You are Numinex? She who is daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn of Lorien? Hero among elves, Dwarves and free folk alike?"_**

I can say I was pleasantly surprised when Strider began to speak elvish and I nodded in response, **_"I am she."_** he was looking at me with a stunned stare before blowing his head, **_"I apologize to you even more now Lady Numinex. For I did not recognize you."_** I smiled and shook my head dismissively.

_**"There is no need to apologize Estel**_(Another name for Aragorn among the elves), **_for now I remember who you are. It seems we both have reason to apologize for we both have acted like children bickering over insignificant things when we are pressed for time as it is and we need to hurry to get my son to Rivendell. What say we turn a new leaf and start anew?" _**

He nodded and then smiled slightly and me, which I smiled in response, _**"I am curious of something Lady Numinex... if you will allow me, I wish to know how you are can be immortal like Gandalf and have **__**hobbit **__**children."**_ I laughed softly at this and then smiled warmly down at Frodo, not breaking my swift stride in the slightest.

_**"I had been traveling with Gandalf at the time, it was years after the incident with the dragon and the lonely mountain. Frodo's real parents had died, I believe they were killed actually, and I felt pity for him, for he was only a babe, crying for his mother who could not hear him any more. My past up until that point in time was not the best for I had fallen into darkness.**_

My heart ached so badly for him that the moment Bilbo took him in I offered to raise him and so I adopted him even though he kept his original last name and raised him as my own since then. Pippin was the next one I took in for he ran from his home as a child because his parents had taken up fighting with one another so I took him under my wing.

Merry was the Next I took under my care. He commonly stole crops from farmer Maggot who caught him one time, mercilessly beating him even though he was only a child then, with the very intent of killing him so I saved him, unable ot see such a thing happen to such a young one who had yet to live.

Sam was the next one I took in for he was suffering heart ache from the passing of his mother due to a disease so I took him under my wing, protecting him from all who would want to use his pain to their advantage. They all saw me as their mother because of this and they even referred to me as 'Mum' and came to me if anything bad happened.

I have a strong need to protect those in my family Estel, for my family is all I have. They are my children and I will kill anyone who dare lay a hand upon them or intend to hurt them." He was stunned for a moment before catching up with me again and matching my pace I had set.

I suddenly heard Frodo gasping for air and I immediately set him down and checked his wound, "The poison is still running strong even after I took so much out... damn it! Estel, Sam, do you know the plant kingsfoil?" Sam nodded, "Yes mam, it's a weed." I nodded, "It might be enough to slow the poison."

The two set out and after a moment of waiting in silence Sam returned with the plant and then Estel quickly entered as well with my niece Arwen with him,_** "Arwen, this is beyond our skill of healing, we need to take him to my brother immediately, have you brought a horse with you?"**_

I heard Pippin whisper to Marry, "Who is she?" Marry took a moment but responded mystified, "I think she's an elf." Estel quickly chewed the plant and pressed the pulp into Frodo's wound and Arwen shook her head in response to my question and I nodded, **_"Fine, we will have to use my Mearas form." _**

**_"Arwen, you need to take the hobbits and head for Rivendell, you will meet us there."_** Arwen shook her head,**_ "No! I am a faster rider than you anyway, I will take Frodo to Rivendell you must help the hobbits." _**I let out a long sigh drawing their attention away from each other and to me.

**_"I am the horse in this situation here, I chose my own rider, Arwen you are coming with me, Estel you will get my son's to Rivendell safely, if a single one of them is hurt in the slightest, I will gut you like a fish. Now we need to hurry, I am not losing my favorite son to the Nazgul." _**

I dropped onto all fours and allowed my body to change into my Mearas form, it was a race against time and the Nazguls, a seemingly impossible feat, but it if was to save my son's life, I would do it in a heartbeat.


	5. Chapter Four: Imladris

**I don't own Lord of the rings. **

~~~

"The time has come for all logic and reason to be replaced by fear of the unknown."  
~Numinex.

~~~

I felt the fear and negative energy around me, the wailing shrieks of the wraiths were getting closer as Arwen hefted Frodo up on my back before saying a few partying words to Estel before we took off. My mind was racing with possibilities, what if my energy failed me and I was unable to protect Frodo, what if the wraiths went back and hurt the others?

This gave me a reason to make sure not to fail, I had to much to live for and to protect to let all of it go so easily, already I could feel my heart pumping in time with my pace as I raced toward Rivendell, to my brother Lord Elrond, with his help I would be able to get the shard of the Morgul blade out of Frodo even though I knew that his wound would never heal.

As my hooves thundered against the ground I could hear the shrieking of the ring wraiths getting closer and closer and I felt one right beside me and I could see the blade as it made a swooping motion toward my legs but thanks to my reflexes, I narrowly missed the blade and I let out a hiss as I heard the soft sound of Frodo's labored breathing.

I could feel the faint stinging of plants whipping at my sides and my neck as I raced through the undergrowth, the ring wraiths were close behind, all nine of them had shown and were pursuing us, **_"Please run faster Numinex!"_** Arwen cried out and I just huffed and forced my legs, that already felt numb, to move quicker, digging my hooves into the ground to get more force to propel me froward as the trees became blurs of color.

I had managed to pull ahead of most of the wraiths but there was still one that had managed to make it along side me and a searing pain entered my front leg as a poisonous blade bit into it making me cry out and almost trip over a fallen log within my path but I managed to clear it in time instead of falling and being forced to surrender my son to the wraiths that still chased at my ankles as if their master himself was behind them, willing them to go faster.

_**"Numinex! Watch out!"**_ Arwen cried out as two wraiths were on either side of me and I decided to do something drastic as I dug my hooves into the ground effectively slowing me to a near stop before turning in one smooth motion and racing of to a longer path that was more narrow but would still get us to the River Bruinen should I play my cards right.

As the wraiths found me no longer racing in the same direction they were headed I was able to hear a distinct shriek from all nine of them and the sound of hooves pounding against the ground with new speed sent my heart into a wild frenzy as my mind became frantic and there fore I couldn't help but push my body to go faster, willing it to get to the River.

**_"Numinex! Hurry! I can hear the sound of the water from the river!" _**This seemed to snap me out of my frenzied panic-filled dash through the forest as I shook my head and sure enough, could hear the sound of flowing water, **_"Brother! Hear me I beseech you! Stop the Nazgul from entering the sacred land of Rivendell and protect all who are with me from harm!"_** I called out in elvish as I neared the shore to the river, the wraiths right behind me.

As I leaped into the icy waters I could feel the strength in me begin to be sapped away by the cold as exhaustion from my long run and days without sleep and food set in until I could barely pull myself out of the waters before I saw the wraiths attempting to cross the waters demanding that Frodo give up the ring in his possession and his very conscience.

"Give us the ring Frodo... succumb to the darkness in you." what appeared to be the leader of the wraiths was hissing venomously and Frodo shook his head furiously, "No! I will not give you the ring!" the wraiths were getting close to our shore but none were able to reach land before my brother flooded the river with the power he had over the land of Rivendell, sweeping away the Nazgul in the foaming white waters.

I tried to will myself into going further, but I had reached my limits in this form, it being one of my fastest land forms but also, one of my weakest ones I knew the attempt to keep going this exhausted was futile. My legs could not hold my weight paired with that of Arwen and Frodo up any longer and I collapsed upon the ground spilling them from my back as well as I tried in vein to get back up in vein, "Mum!"

Frodo cried out in obvious pain at my suffering and rushed to my side, his eyes looking as exhausted as mine but were deep pools of worry and sadness, "She can't get back up! Please! Help her!" He cried while trying to help me up but my body wouldn't allow it, as I came close to returning to my feet I could only collapse back down with a cry of pain.

"Do not fret young Frodo, for I will be able to aid my sister, but her power does not allow her to assume a new form while injured." I looked up at the sound of my brother Elrond, and sure enough he, his two twins Elladan and Elohir and a few guards from Rivendell emerged from the forests. "Thank goodness you are here father! Frodo has been stabbed by a Morgul blade and Lady Numinex is exhausted from our race here and from injuries sustained from what appeared to be a poisoned blade."

Elohir and Elladan quickly rushed to my side, worry showing clear in their bright eyes. The twins of Elrond were like exact images of him other than their brightly colored eyes that they got from their mother Celebrian and were very hard for an outsider to tell apart. Though they were not my children, I couldn't help but see them as such since Celebrian took all of her time to raise Arwen and Elrond was busy with other things.

I took most part in raising them and influencing their decisions due to Celebrian having Arwen and Elrond having a city to care for, so they looked to me as their mother more than they did Celebrian, my sister, who was glad in a way to not have them breathing down her neck all day and was glad the boys found someone else to see as a mother for she did not want boys, she wanted to have girls instead, so she was fine with them calling me 'Mum' as all my children over the ages did.

"Looks like you got a really bad cut Mum, it's going to take at least ten days to heal, even with us trying to heal it for you." Elohir said with a soft tisk and Elladan sighed, "Question is, how are we to get you back to Rivendell if you can't walk?" The two looked at eachother for a moment then at their father who was also thinking.

"Since you can't shift into a more convenient size and shape it will be hard to move you, unless we can get you to your feet long enough to get you to Celebrian's garden inside the city." Elohir and Elladan nodded and then with their help, I was able to get to my feet and while having my front half supported for the most part by the twins I was able to make my way into Celebrian's garden which was right outside of the palace in which all of the main Lords and Ladies lived.

I was grateful for the ability to lay down once more, healers came and began extracting the poison from the wound I had on my front leg, it was a long and painful process but all for the best to get the poison out quickly as possible. The healers wrapped my leg in bandages before taking their leave and I was left to my thoughts and before long I became lost in them.

A few days passed when my other three 'sons' finally made it to Rivendell in one piece, Estel leading them, soon after they got to the palace, Elrond told them of my predicament and they all sought out to keep me company outside until I healed and was once more able to be in my human form. They all took turns bringing out food and talking with me, or rather to me as well as bringing be news on Frodo's well-being.

Lord Elrond was able to remove the shard but he told them that Frodo's wound was going to be there for the rest of his life and that Frodo had fallen deeply unconscious and would not wake. Then the hobbits took to sleeping outside with me laying against my sides as I rested in the grass still unable to stand for long periods of time, they would all huddle to me for warmth during the cold nights seeing as it was October and my eyes had become an amber color.

Bilbo even came out to talk with me a few times, his age obviously showing now as well as his slow movements apparent and exhausting for the poor old hobbit, he always told me tales of the lonely mountain and of the Mithrill set that he was gifted. the hobbits were good company and I knew I would have to profusely thank Estel for bringing them back safe, with not even a scratch on them, as soon as I got back to my human form.

After about a week of slowly adjusting myself to walking around on my injured leg, I was able to be standing for longer periods of time and the wound was almost healed completely, but since a few traces of the wound still existed I was unable to shift into my human form or any of my others for that matter, so I was doomed so spend out my days as such until I healed, thank goodness it was not a Morgul blade that had cut me or I would never get out of my Mearas form again.

The light sound of speech drew my attention from my thoughts and I looked over toward the noise curiously, there was the voice of my brother Elrond as well as a few other voices that I did not entirely recognize but seemed faintly familiar. As the voices drew closer I was beginning to be able to make out what they were saying,**_ "She is recovering and will be able to return to her human-like form in no time." _**

**_"How long should that take?"_** My ears instantly perked up at a familiar voice that invoked memories of my home in Lorien and it was the second voice that drew me to stand as my two great friends, Rumil and Orophin walked around the corner with Elrond, this made me give a loud whinnying sound in my simple joy and trot a limping gait toward the two brothers of Haldir.

**_"Well, you certainly have looked worse!"_** Rumil said with a light chuckle and Orophin echoed his brother in agreement, it was common for the two to act in such a similar way though their personalities varied quite greatly. Orophin was quiet and soft spoke, taking more to deep intellectual talk than that of joking while Rumil was loud and boisterous, always causing trouble and playing pranks.

The two were also similar though, having the same body structure and glacial green eyes that both warmed and chilled you when you first see them. They were the same elsewhere besides Orophin's hair being a lighter blonde color, shorter and kept back in always immaculate braids upon his head starting from his temple and going back to meet at the back of his head before falling away with the rest un-braided, while Rumil had darker, longer hair that was normally held back by two small braids that twisted behind his ears and ended shorter than the rest of his hair.

Their older brother, Haldir, who was not here, was my favorite of the three brothers though. He had been my watchful protector ever since I first arrived in Lorien, hardly ever letting me out of his sight. He had white-blonde hair with darker streaks near the base of his head that emphasized his difference from his kin. His eyes, though being the same green, always held the sternness and discipline that his brother's eyes lacked.

Though he may appear cold at first, he is truly a kind soul, having been put through hours of my consistent nagging when I was a child and my ever present gift to piss him off to no end, he always remained clam, for the most part, and actually found me to be amusing rather than an annoyance. He was a good friend of mine and I almost felt hurt when I realized he had not come to see me.

**_"But you _****_have_****_ seen better days my old friend."_** Orophin said quietly while lightly braiding a few strands of my mane, Rumil's smile fell for a moment and he looked at me with sorrow filled eyes, **_"We would have come sooner had we gotten word quicker, but for some reason Haldir didn't want to come! He is the best healer from here to Lorien and he didn't want to come. I can't believe that old stubborn goat!" _**

I nickered out a soft form of laughter before pressing my forehead to Rumil's,**_ "I have missed you too, it has been too long Numinex... where have you been all this time? Lady Galadriel has seem to fallen into a sadness since you have not visited in so long and Lord Celeborn often takes to brooding silently in his study... they are different without you Numinex, you may not be bound by their blood, but you are their Hini(Child/Children) after all."_**

It was almost startling at how serious Rumil was being but that quickly changed when he went back to his joking self and began braiding my mane and tail as well, working in tandem with his brother as they wove ivy tendrils in with it. If there was one thing all Elves knew how to do even without being taught, was how to properly braid someone's hair, regardless of gender and age, all elves knew how to do it which is why most elves' hair was braided.

**_"To be honest... Haldir has been acting a bit strange as of late... he has been talking in more depth on certain topics that I do not understand as well with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn... Talk of Marriage and destiny to be fulfilled... but whom he wishes to wed is still uncertain to me... he isn't telling Rumil and I anything on the subject and when we ask about it he quickly dismisses it." _**

Rumil let out a sigh at his brothers cryptic words and then rolled his eyes with a playful smirk on his face, **_"Maybe he wants to marry Lady Numinex~!"_** I snorted at him loudly, showing the outrageous, nonexistent chance of Haldir wanting to marry me which made both Ellons laugh warmly and as they finished braiding my mane and I looked down at my cut, it was barely visible now and I watched it as my quick healing skin knitted it back together the rest of the way making me smile widely.

I stood up slowly, still a bit unsteady from having to ginger my leg for so long and I relaxed my body as it began to shift and change back to my human form, my mane and tail that Rumil and Orophin worked so hard on shifted and became a part of my Mearas form, just as my clothes had be part of my human form, it was still there, just no one can admire it now.

Rumil let out a lout exasperated sigh while keeping a smile on his face, **_"Damn you Numinex! Now we have to fix your hair in _****_this_****_ form!"_** I laughed in response to his word and then rolled my eyes, **_"Come on you two, we should head inside and tell Lord Elrond and the others of my recovery of my forms."_** Orophin smiled and nodded but Rumil remained a bit annoyed and followed us anyway.

Before I even got through the door I was pounced on by three overly-happy hobbits who were all yelling and cheering and talking all at once so I couldn't even understand them. "Hatchlings! Shush!" I said loudly and they all fell silent, smirks on their faces, "Thank you. Now one of you, and only one, tell me why you all are so excited."

"Well Mum, you are back to being you and Gandalf has arrived." I felt a smile bloom on my face and I turned to an award looking Rumil and Orophin, for they, unlike their brother Haldir, did not know how to speak the language of men and only spoke elvish so they do not know what was said between the hobbits and I,**_ "Rumil, Orophin, the hobbits have informed me that Mithrandir has arrived."_** (Mithrandir is another name for Gandalf as well as Numinex' last name)

A smile instantly bloomed on the two elves faces and they followed the hobbits and I to where my old, beat up looking father waited, he had many cuts on his forehead as well as a few that looked infected on his arms, a foul stench came form him as if he had not bathed in many days, **_"Ai! Mithrandir! Notsach be Orch gaer!"_** (Ah! Gandalf! You smell like ten orcs!)

He chucked in response to my words and I immediately set to healing his wounds as Lord Elrond walked up, "I see you have fully healed Numinex, and I am glad you have arrived Gandalf." As his wounds began to heal I stood back with a sigh and Gandalf looked intently at my brother, "Is he here? Did Frodo make it here safely with the ring?"

I sighed a long and annoyed sound, "Why you send **my son** to do such a task is beyond me father!" This got Elrond's attention as his eye-brows lifted up very high in surprise, **_"Frodo is _****_your_****_ son?"_** I let out another sigh and noticed I was starting to get a head ache as Rumil and Orophin voiced their own shock at this revelation of information, **_"Not by blood my brother, be calm. I adopted Frodo when he was a mere babe, his parents dead and no other to care for him but Bilbo, who knew nothing of properly rearing a child." _**

This seemed to calm the surprise of Rumil and Orophin and I heard part of a soft conversation between them, but only parts of it, "Good that the child is not her's by blood... "...would have been heartbreaking..." "...Brother would not take too kind too..." "...marriage..." I decided it would be best if I did not eavesdrop on their conversation so I turned my attention back to my father and my brother.

"Speaking of the ring, why did you not escort Frodo to Rivendell father?" He sighed, "I don't know how to tell you this, but-" "Saruman has betrayed us and is hell-bent on working with Sauron." both Elrond and Gandalf were stunned and staring at me, "H-how did you-""Saruman was trying to being out my anger and my most powerful form but got frustrated when he could not and that is when I heard Frodo calling for me so I went to save him."

Gandalf rose and eyebrow, "And how was Frodo able to call you?" before I could answer, Estel spoke up, "I am not sure if this is right, but when Frodo and the other hobbits were attacked by the wraiths he played this old and calming tune on a flute made in the shape of a dragon." He held up the flute I made and Elrond took it looking down at it curiously before trying to play it realizing that it would not play.

"I made that flute for Frodo's birthday. There is a spell that I put on it so then it will only work for him, no one else and for it to be able to reach me no mater how far I am away. I gave it to him the day I left the Shire." Elrond looked down at it, a knowing look in his eyes, before handing it to me and I smiled slightly, it was a sad smile because of painful memories I still held onto as I looked down at it.

I closed my eyes to steady my breathing that had become ragged and to banish the tears that were forming before i walked away toward the room I knew Frodo was in. How did I know where he was you ask? I always knew where all of my children were, even those who are no longer among the living, and I still remembered everything about them, what they looked like, how they acted, when was their birthday, everything, and I remembered it all.

I sat down on the side of the bed and then put the flute around Frodo's neck, his eyes were closed as if he were only sleeping instead of recovering from such a sever wound as being stabbed by a Morgul blade. I smiled in content looking down at my sleeping son before kissing his forehead and pulling up a chair next to the bed to wait for him to wake up.

**_"You need to stop giving out your heart like this sister..."_** I glanced up to see my brother Elrond standing there with a frown on his face,**_ "What is wrong with caring for someone?"_** I hissed at him and then closed my eyes to block out the pain from this conversation that I knew was coming, **_"You need to stop taking on mortals as your children. You will only be left in loneliness if and when they die." _**

I looked down not willing to meet my brother's knowing eyes, **_"Every time you take on a mortal child, I can see a change in you, as they grow older you begin to show signs of sadness and deep depression knowing that they do not have long left and when they do die you become so withdrawn and depressed, it hurts me and everyone else you care for to see such a change in you... You need to stop giving out your heart so easily."_**

I glared at him now, my anger rising,_** "I will do everything in my power to protect and love those who are less fortunate to have a family and I will care for them until the day I am killed, I will **__**not**__** go back to being such a mindless beast, killing without remorse every day!"**_ my brother was startled by the intense look in my eyes and he took a step back as I kept going.

**_"To protect someone I care about is more important to me than any amount of gold and riches, my heart bleeds when they die but it only makes my resolver even stronger! I _****_will_****_ protect all of those who have no one else to protect! I will being together those who know pain and have them finally be accepted for who they are among others who know how they feel!_**

"I will give the homeless a home among those who can understand their plight! I will being all of those without a friend in the world, all of the outcasts together under one roof to realize that they are not alone in their struggle and that they can band together to make it through! Those who do not have someone to relinquish their sufferings and tears to are those who will never get out of the sadness in their hearts!

"So I will be there for them! I will be the one they can trust and depend upon even when they cannot trust themselves! They may die while I still linger, adding another scar to my heart, another memory I will commit to, but then they will always be remembered throughout the ages! They will be remembered by an undying being and they will still be loved, even in death! Do not tell me what I can and cannot do with my heart!

"You know nothing about being in a world where no one accepts you! Where if you were to show your true self everyone would fear and hate you without even being able to talk reason or sense into them! They would just see you as a beast to destroy because they know nothing about you! All you really know of me is what I actually am! And I can tell that even you fear me from time to time and do not even try to deny it!" 

My voice dropped from the yelling sound to a barely audible whisper,**_ "I will forever be alone with my memories eventually, for no one who knows the true me would ever truly love me... but I know how to cope with that, to change my form to an acceptable one... to love all who have no one else and to protect them from the pain they would feel should they be alone... this is my creed, this is who I am, do not try and change me brother, for I don't know if you can." _**

With that I sat back down looking over my son who was still laying peacefully, my yelling had not disturbed his rest in the slightest and I heard the faint sound of clapping which made me look up in surprise, there stood Estel who had been looking in, **_"You speak of years of sadness and of becoming something outside of your nature, a difficult task for all, and you still have it in your heart to love those around you for who they are, even if you believe they will not love you for who you are. You are truly an inspiring being."_**

I sighed feeling the sadness hit me as I now lay my head down upon Frodo's bed, "Will you remain here and wait for him to wake then?" My brother asked and I nodded, "He is my son after all, I have a responsibility to watch him. Oh, and Estel," I looked up into his curious sea-foam colored eyes, "Yes My lady?" I smiled slightly at him, "Thank you for bringing my other son's to Rivendell safely. You would make a great king should you choose that path."

I ignored the shock in his eyes and lay my head back down on the bed resting it upon my arms that were crossed in front of me as I smiled at nothing in particular as I listened to Estel and my brother's retreating footsteps as they left the room and I felt exhaustion wash over me until I finally fell asleep, surrendering my mind to the darkness around my vision.


	6. Chapter 5: First arivals

~~~

"Even if one has all of the skill and compassion in the world, they can not abolish all of the darkness on their own, for one needs to be with them to keep them sane, to tell them that everything was going to be alright, even if it was not, for that is why we surround ourselves with those trusted when we feel most vulnerable, because it makes us feel safe... it makes us truly believe, that everything will be alright."  
~Numinex

~~~

I was still sitting by Frodo's side, I haven't left his side ever since I sat down next to him to wait for him to wake, due to my heritage, if I choose to, I can merely sleep for a week or even a month and not suffer from lack of food but periodically wake to ensure that there is no danger near, this is what I have been doing for the past eight days.

I woke every morning and evening to check on Frodo and make sure that was still alright and then return to my slumber. I woke one morning to see my father sitting by the opposite side of Frodo's bed looking lost in thought as he sat there staring at Frodo as if he was trying to decide on something, "Father, what bring you here?" I asked him curiously as I began checking on Frodo as I did every time I awoke.

"I am here to keep watch on Frodo, just as you are Numinex, for I care for Frodo just as you do." I smiled and then looked down at Frodo's sleeping face, "I worry some times father... I worry that he will never wake and I will spend the rest of his life sitting by his bed in Rivendell..." I whispered the last part as I felt tears sting my eyes, it was not common for me to cry unless I was presented with the death of those closest to me or when all hope seemed to be gone.

"Do not fear my daughter, for there is still hope, Frodo will wake, of this I am sure." I was still uncertain about my son's fate, but my father telling me this, did lift a great weight off of my chest. For a moment, I wondered what it would be like were my father not here to help me through this time, to stop me from my frenzied decent into madness as I fretted over my still unconscious son.

"Father?" I looked up into his eyes but a quiet and sleepy sounding voice cut me off, "Where am I?" I looked down, surprised at the soft voice of my son to see his eyes just starting to open as Gandalf responded to him, "You are in Rivendell, in the house of Elrond, it is October the 24 if you would like to know." He sat up slowly and I immediately pulled him into a warm hug.

"Frodo My son..." I whispered and he wrapped his arms around me returning the hug, "Mum..." I felt the tears in my eyes building back up again, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you... I- I was afraid I had lost you." I whispered as I tried to blink away the tears that were forming in my eyes, and Frodo was about to say something when Sam interrupter.

"Frodo! Bless you, you're awake!" I smiled as Sam ran up and was looking from Gandalf, to Frodo to me in pure happiness, "Sam here has hardly left your side this whole time." I couldn't help but smile as Sam led Frodo to where the others were waiting and they all rejoiced at seeing one another again and Frodo's eyes lit up when he was Bilbo and I decided it was best if I let the two catch up alone.

I walked through the halls of Rivendell and allowed my hand to run over the smooth carvings upon the wall while I lost myself deep in thought. My deep thinking was disturbed by my brother calling out to me, "Numinex." I looked up and smiled as he walked forward, a kind look in his eyes, "I need your help with something."

I raised one eyebrow and gestured for him to continue, "**_I have sent word to all of the provinces to send a representative for a secret council I will be holding in a month's time, I need you to look through the forests and kill any orc that may have gotten past my defense as well as find and lead all of those who were chosen to be representatives by there people here to Rivendell, can you do that for me?" _**

I smiled and laughed softly, **_"Do you truly have to ask brother?"_** I laughed softly and then smiled, "I will do an aerial sweep in my flight form and then if I see a group of orc I will go to my bear form and take them down, if I see anyone who is a representative I will address them and then lead them here, sound fair?" he smiled and nodded as I closed my eyes focusing on my flight form.

It took longer to go into my flight form because it wasn't that often that I used it for the fact that it was not that useful to begin with, with my Mearas form being faster than it and the fact that my flight form is a bit obvious and out of place, it had more downsides when trying to spy than it did upsides unless it were a snowy climate in which I were to transform.

As my bones continued clicking into place, I hear a few soft gasps behind me but I payed no attention to them until I was fully in my flight form, which was a snowy owl that held my always present eye color as all of my forms did, a messenger pack upon my back, having been put there last time I was in this form. I turned to see all of my sons as well as Bilbo standing there looking a bit more than shocked.

Pippin was the first to break the silence, "I knew that Mum told us she could transform into other creatures, but I didn't know if she was telling the truth or if she was just pulling our legs..." "Likes like we know the answer now, huh Pip?" merry was smiling now and my brother spoke, bringing my attention back to him, "I have these letters to put into your pouch should you chose to approach our... 'guests' in your flight form."

I knew that he did not want to reveal the nature of the meeting to the hobbits just yet, if at all, so I simply perched upon his outstretched arm as he put the letters within my pack before flying off to scout the surrounding aria. As I was flying it gave me some time to think about how different the simple life I had been leading in the Shire became so drastically different to the life I was leading now in such a short amount of time, it truly baffled me.

~~~

Only three days had passed since I had been tasked with finding unwanted guests and welcoming visitors when something caught my eye, I saw a group of hooded beings upon horse back. I knew they were not the Nazgul as their horses where white, their robes regal and there was no negative energy coming from them.

Deciding that they must be representatives I swooped down for a better look. Landing upon a branch that was a bit ahead of the travelers I attempted to see their faces but to no avail as their hoods hid them well from all outsiders and I tilted my head curiously looking at them. There were three of them, one leading the other two, it almost frustrated me that I could see no evidence that gave proof as to what race they were.

The leader of the group drew his horse to a stop about ten feet from me and the others stopped as well. One of the risers who was in the back called up to the first rider who I assumed was their leader, "My lord, why have we stopped? I do not sense a negative presence anywhere near by." The first rider lifted his head and my eyes met with bright blue ones.

"It appears as if we have been sent a welcoming party." The man said tilting his head in my direction and he dismounted from his horse, pulling his hood back to reveal flowing blonde hair that fell to below his shoulders and the distinctive elvish ears. He held out his arm and I swooped down landing upon his arm and he reached into my pack and took a single letter from it.

"It appears as if this owl is to be our guide into the city and to Lord Elrond." He informed his companions and then somehow mounted back up with me still perched on his arm before his eyes met with mine, a glint within them, "Show us the way my friend." I was almost hesitant to leave the male but merely reminded myself that I had a job to do so I spread my wings and flew swiftly toward Rivendell, the elves following me on horseback.

As we neared the gates of the city I could see Elohir and his twin Elladan guarding the gate into the city, the moment they saw me they moved to open the gate and allow us to enter the city already knowing that it was me as the owl and did not ask questions. I landed at the stables and waited as they dismounted and retrieved their gear from their saddle packs before they joined me outside of the stables.

I flew from building to building and always looked back to see if they were still following me and as we got to the palace I decided that flying inside the halls would not be to useful and I could tell that my brother was making his way to the main door to speak with them so I perched upon the male elf who seemed to be regarding me oddly.

As the door opened and my brother strode out he welcomed the tree elves with a warm smile before looking at me,_**"Numinex, you should shift back to your normal form and give out guests a proper greeting."**_ I nodded my head and then flew to the ground from the elf's shoulder before allowing my body to return to it's human form.

I almost smiled at the shocked gasps the three males gave as I stood to my full height fully displaying my dress that was a floor length purple gown that clung lightly to my chest before falling away like a waterfall to where it slightly skimmed my bare-feet, living with hobbits makes you pick up some habits. My dress had intricate designs upon it that were like Ivy tendrils with green gems and beading upon it.

My hair was loose, in tight little ringlets that flowed gently down my back and now was touching the ground seeing as I have not cut it in about a month. I smiled warmly at the guests and did a small curtsy, _**"Hello, my name is Numinex Mithrandir, it is wonderful to meet you three." **_they were still staring at me stunned before the blond leader stepped forward bowing gracefully.

_**"Well met Lady Numinex, I am Prince Legolas."**_ he reached forward and gripped my hand before bringing it up to his mouth and placing a kiss on the back of it, a small smirk pulling at his lips. _**"It as always been a personal goal of mine to meet the youngest daughter of the Lady Galadriel and the protector of my people."**_ before I could respond I saw the two elves who were accompanying Legolas drop into low bows.

**_"I apologize my Lady Numinex! For we did not know that it was you! Please forgive our behavior!"_** I smiled letting out a soft giggle and glided over to them touching them both on the shoulder, **_"Do not apologize my friends, for we meet as equals here in Rivendell. There is a growing threat of darkness, we can not afford to feel sorry for forgetting a simple introduction." _**

With that I glided back toward my brother with a smile upon my face, **_"Shall I resume my sweep of the aria or show our guests to their rooms?"_** My brother stood thinking for a moment, _**"Show them to their rooms, you have done enough work for today and I do not think you have eaten yet since this morning."**_ I nodded and then smiled at the three Elves.

_**"Follow me this way to your rooms please."**_ I lead the three elves to their rooms which were right next to each other, Prince Legolas's was in the middle so the guards could ensure to be protecting him at all times even if there was no point seeing how Rivendell was a very safe place. I was wandering down the halls when I noticed that it was around dinner time as a voice sounded out behind me, _**"My I accompany you to dinner?" **_

I looked over my shoulder toward the sound of the voice to see Legolas standing there with a kind smile upon his face, holding his arm out to me in the same kind fashion that a gentleman would, **_"I would love for you to."_** I gripped his arm and allowed him to lead me toward the dining hall, there were already elves dancing to the sweet music and I saw my brother wave Legolas and I over to a table where he, his wife Celebrian, Elohir, Elladan, Bilbo, Gandalf and all four of my sons were sitting.

As we sat down at the table Frodo looked at me with one eyebrow raised but Pippin seemed to beat him to the question, "Mum, are you and that blond elf dating each other?" I was horrified that he would ask that and I soundly cuffed him on the head, "No I am not Peregrin Took, nor do you ask something like that at the table! Have I not taught you any manners? And for your in formation his name is Prince Legolas, not 'that blond elf'."

**_"Are they your children?_**" I looked up to see Legolas smiling at Pippin who was now rubbing his head from where I whacked him,**_ "Yes and no, three the four younger hobbits I have merely raised, though they do see me as their mother. The other hobbit with blue eyes and black hair his my adopted son, I have raised him from since he was a babe." _**

Legolas nodded smiling, "What would make you think that your mother and I are dating young one?" He asked looking directly at Pippin who smiled smugly as if he knew something no one else did, "I saw you kiss Mum's hand outside today, I saw you staring at her when ever she would walk by you in the hallways and how you offered to escort her to dinner, you two at least know each other."

I simply sighed shaking my head, "Pippin, it is a gentlemanly gesture to kiss the back of a woman's hand when first meeting her and it is kind to offer to accompany someone to dinner." Pippin looked from Me to Legolas suspiciously before going back to eating, effectively ending the conversation then and there as I ate in silence for the rest of the meal.


	7. Chapter 6: Old friends

~~~

"Beauty and strength can be seen in everyone, even if they themselves cannot see it. It is to you to simple remind them that they are needed, and that they are beautiful in their own way."  
~Numinex

~~~

A week had gone by without seeing any visitors from any of the other lands and I was worried that they might be too proud or too stubborn to come to the meeting that my brother had called and I sighed as I made another circle around the territory when the screeching of orcs hit my ear and I looked down to see what looked like very young men or dwarves fighting a few bands of Orc and it seemed like they were loosing, being heavily out numbered.

Being the protective woman I was, I decided that I needed to help them, as they are probably representatives and that I was supposed to destroy any orc found in the forest in Rivendell so it would be like killing two birds with one stone. Swooping down I knew that I would not be able to shift back into my human form seeing as I did not take any weapons with me so I decided to go with the next best thing.

I cleared my mind as I swooped down, knowing I had to time it just right and I felt heat flow through me as everything seemed to slow down, my body shifting and fur replacing the feathers that once adorned my form as my bones became stockier and heavier and I could feel the earth shake underneath me as my form landed upon the ground, large twisted claws coming from my paws, a short tail and elongated muzzle.

I stood upon my hind legs, the dwarves behind me to stunned to move, the orcs in front of me terrified. A roar ripped from my throat as I pulled back my heavy paw before crashing down on the orcs while simultaneously using my rows of razor sharp teeth to bite into any orc unfortunate to be too close to me as I bought my weight down on top of the orc in front of me, listening to it's bones crush.

"Come on lads! Are we dwarves or not? Let us not have a bear defeat our enemies for us! Into battle we go!" I heard the battle cry of the dwarves as they all rushed forward and started fighting the orcs side by side with me and I turned in time to see a familiar looking dwarf killing an orc but one right behind him so I reared up and the dwarf looked up shocked as if he thought I was attacking him, but relief came over his face as he looked behind him to see my crashing down on the last orc.

"The battle is won lads!" one of the dwarves declared as they all brandished their weapons roaring in triumph and I roared with them in celebration. As the mirth died down the familiar looking dwarf turned toward me and realization dawned upon me, the dwarf in front of me was Gloin, one of the dwarves who went on the quest to kill the dragon with Bilbo, and also a very good friend of mine.

"Where do you think this bear came from father?" I looked to see a younger looking dwarf, who looked almost like Gloin had so long ago other than the different style of the beards and that Gloin's original hair color was darker of a red than the dwarf before me. The dwarf had a prominent beard and mustache, as all male dwarves did, his hair was a light red, almost faded in color, he was no taller than Frodo who was only 4"5' and he had an ax resting upon his shoulder as he looked up at me seeing as I was larger than a normal bear.

"This is no normal bear." Gloin said with a wide smile, his voice rumbling deep in his chest giving it a harsh, yet soothing, sound to it and his son huffed in response, his voice sounding like his fathers only deeper in pitch, "Well I can see that! No bear I know is pure white with a black mask and black stripes across it's side!"

Gloin walked up to me resting his hand upon my side with a smile upon his face, obviously remembering me from long ago when I helped him through many dangers before and after the defeat of Smog the dragon. "This bear is a good friend of mine, and has assisted me through many dangers, her name is Numinex, and she is more valuable than any stone within out mountains. I believe she is here to lead us to Rivendell seeing that her home is with the elves."

I nodded my large head and lead the dwarves through the forest at a relaxed pace, seeing as dwarves are not long distance runners, but rather sprinters and for the most part they tire easily. The rest of the journey to Rivendell was uneventful and the gates were already open by the time that we reached them so I did not hesitate to show them to the Palace, my brother already waiting outside.

"It seems as it you met some trouble while escorting our friends dear sister." I smiled the best I could while in bear form before returning to my human for, most of the dwarves besides Gloin gasped in wonder. Gloin already knowing that I can shift form. "Welcome to Rivendell master dwarves, I am glad you would come to discuss this important matter, not all of the representatives of races have arrived yet and so I will have my sister Numinex show you to your rooms where you can rest and relieve any of your gear."

I smiled warmly at the still shocked dwarves, "Hello friends, if you will pleas follow me I will show you to your rooms." I turned on my heel, my hair flowing out behind me as I did so and I walked into the palace, the dwarves following me still shocked as Gloin came up and fell into step next to me, "It is good to see you again Master Gloin, the years have treated you well I see."

He gave hearty laugh in response and patted his stomach with a warm smile upon his face, "Meat, work and some good Mead has done me good, ain't no mistakin' it. I can see ya let your hair grow longer, ya still are the fairest maid I ever set my eyes on." I laughed softly in response, "Being immortal helps with age my dear friend."

We continued to chat with one another in the easy pace we always have when ever talking with one another, laughing at old jokes and new that we just told one another when his son began walking on my other side, "Ah yes, Numinex, this is my son Gimli." I smiled at the dwarf and bowed my head in respect, "Well met Master Gimli." He bowed his head as well before looking up at me curiously.

"My father told me much about ya lass, but he did not say that ya can shape shift into a woman!" I smiled and then nodded, "Yes, in fact this is my main form, my other seven forms are used depending on the occasion and the battle around me, but this one is more convenient for catching up with old friends." Gimli nodded and we all fell into an easy silence.

As we arrived at the rooms that were set for the dwarves Gloin turned to me with a smile, "Ya have ta make your famous brew of Ale! I haven't had it in so long, and I am sure my son and companion's will appreciate it!" I smiled and nodded, "Of course I will make my special brew, can't be a welcoming party without it! But if you get drunk and anger my father or the others who live here, that is on you."

He laughed in response nodding before they entered their rooms and I turned to walk to the kitchens to talk to the ladies who were cooking the meal for tonight to make sure that they get all of the Dwarves favorite foods prepared. The Eleths did so reluctantly but worked on it anyway as I got out the ingredients for the one kind of ale that was so strong, but light, it got a dwarf drunk within six mugs, which is normally a very hard task to accomplish. And because of the ale's lightness, there were no hangovers the next day making it every drinker's delight.

But the best part about it, was that it was a different taste for everyone, it would change to match the tastes of those who drank it making it taste delicious regardless of the drinker's preference. I made barrel after barrel of the ale, using my skills in magic to make the ale ferment with great speed and be ready to drink come time to eat.

I had finished about twenty barrels and was making good time when my brother entered the kitchen and looked at the barrels suspiciously, **_"Ale? Don't you tempt the dwarves enough?"_** I smiled at him still working, **_"And haven't you already admitted that it is the best Ale you have ever tasted and that it is good for any sort of occasion, no matter how important?" _**

He sighed in defeat before smiling,**_ "You plan to have us drunk before the night's end?"_** I laughed at this and the Eleths all stopped to look at my brother and I curious from the sound of our laughter before they shook their heads and went back to cooking, _**"And you even have the Eleths making a meal designed for the dwarves. My, my dear sister, you are a courteous host, in **__**my**__** house."**_

I smiled and waved my hand dismissively,**_ "If there is one thing I have learned about dwarves, it is the way to their heart and winning them as allies, is through their stomachs with great food and strong drink. You know... same goes for Hobbits too, proud little creatures with very stout hearts."_** I smiled warmly at the thought of the Hobbits that I have taken under my wing before returning to my work, **_"Just keep an eye on our guests, wouldn't want them breaking any thing in their rush to get at that drink." _**

I smiled and worked until it was time to dine and I got some of the Ellons who were standing guard outside to assist me in carrying the barrels, Elohir, Elladan, Legolas, Orophin and Rumil immediately offered their assistance as well as a few other Ellons who were trying to gain my favor. As we carried the barrels into the dining hall I heard hearty cheers from the Dwarves which brought attention to the barrels we were bringing in.

As the last of the barrels were brought in, the Dwarves immediately were filling up Pints of the golden colored Ale and I grabbed five pints and filled them before walking over to my little group of Hobbits, "Drink up Hatchlings, this is a special brew of my own and I am certain you all will love it." Pippin and Merry crashed their cups together before taking a long drink from it and chimed in unison, "This is great Mum!"

I chuckled warmly as they drank from there mugs and Legolas came up with two silver goblets in hand, "I think you should drink some of the fruits of your labors." I smiled back at him and accepted a goblet from him before sipping at the Ale and he did so his eyes went wide, "This is magnificent!" I smiled and nodded, "Yes, but it is very strong, so don't drink too much, lest you loose your mind to the drink." He nodded with a wide smile.

I sat eating as I listened to the music the elves played with my eyes closed and a smile upon my face before a hand rested on my shoulder and I looked over to see Gimli standing there, a smile upon his face, "Might I 'ave a dance lass?" I smiled and nodded, "Of course Master Gimli." as I stood he took my hand in his and we danced to the song together.

I was pleasantly surprised at how well Gimli could actually dance and as the song ended he bowed and I smiled warmly, "You dance well Gimli." I could see the rose colored blush upon his cheeks and I smiled warmly, "Thank ye for the dance lass." I smiled at his endearing nickname to me, "Of course." as the night went on I was glad to see that the elves and Dwarves were getting along for the most part, all brought to answer the call of the ring.


	8. Chapter 7: Men

**I do not own the song that is in this chapter, thought I would love to own Les Miserables, I don't. Sadness.**

~~~

"There will always be critics and people to push you down when you argue with them on what you believe to be right, but make sure to never change yourself for someone. Go with what you feel in your heart and stand true by what you believe in, for if you stand for nothing, you will fall for anything."  
~Numinex

~~~

I sat calmly outside in Celebrian's garden and I couldn't help but feel the need to stretch my legs and not my wings, it had been about a week since I brought the dwarves here and I couldn't help but feel the need to rush through the forest. To listen to the sounds of it, so drink form the crystal clear waters of the rivers and to run with the horses the elves have tamed.

Having made up my mind I went to my brother's study, pleasantly surprised to find him there, "Brother, I am going out for a run, should you need me, have Frodo call me with the flute I gave to him, I long to feel the wind through my hair and the forest beneath my feet. I will return if I find anything worth reporting." He smiled and nodded standing up and kissing my forehead in a form of parting.

"Travel well sister, I hope to see you unharmed when you return, as you seem to have a knack for finding trouble." I smiled and then nodded before walking out, "Oh, and we need to cur your hair soon." I looked down at my hair to realize that it was now lightly dragging upon the floor and I nodded, "When I return I will see to it."

As I exited the palace I shifted into my Mearas form and took off down the smooth roads of Rivendell out to the forest, any horses that were out grazing in the field in front of the beautiful city followed me into the forest, taking to me as their leader as I let my legs stretch, allowing myself to race through the undergrowth until I came upon another field where the horses of Rivendell commonly grazed.

As I looked upon the field, I couldn't help but rear back onto my hind legs and let out a joyful whinny before dropping back down onto all fours and heading toward a river near here at a calm pace. as the trickling sound of the river filled my ears and thoughts another sound filled them as well, it was the sound of men in the forest.

"Do you see the size of that mare, she should breed some fine young colts." I lifted my head from the river at this comment, knowing that I shouldn't take offence at the mentioning of my Mearas form's size since all Mearas are larger than common horses as well as stronger, but doing I couldn't help but take offence to the comment anyway.

I looked over mu shoulder at four men upon horses, one in particular looked significantly larger than the others in the fact that his shoulders were very broad, his body built for strength, no fat upon him, only muscle rippling under his tunic, there was a rope in his hand an I immediately ran before he could manage to get me with it, knowing he intended to capture me, thinking me a horse.

I could hear the sounds of the Men pursuing me upon their horses and I kicked it into high speed, easily going faster than the horses who the men following me were riding upon, but I could still hear their hoof beats behind me and I hissed through my teeth before setting a course for Rivendell, knowing just by how they were dressed and how they acted so carelessly to be representatives of men.

As I shot to the gate of Rivendell I saw my brother standing there, looking quite surprised at me coming barreling toward the gate but I was able to slow myself and prance behind him and he glared at the men trying to capture me and he held up his hand making all of the horses come to a stop, "Do not try and capture or harm this mare!"

The large man looked around as if just realizing that he was at Rivendell before looking at me, "We saw the mare first, we have all right to claim her." this made me snort in anger and my brother stopped my advance, "No you do not have rights to this mare for she is more than just a horse or even a Mearas, Numinex, please show him what I mean."

I nodded and then closed my eyes allowing myself to shift and change as the men let out cries of surprise and I glared at them in my human form, "You have no right to claim what ever mare you see! Could you not tell that my mane and tail were braided? Do you think an untamed mare would have braids?" I saw the stunned look upon the male's face and he immediately dismounted and aproached me.

I stood my ground staring the man down as he stopped in front of me to see if I was real, he reached forward and touched the side of my face only for me to push him away angrily with Elladan and Elohir appearing with arrows positioned in their bows, ready to fire, "I am not some woman you can touch without consent you pig!" I hissed at him and he seemed to be shocked by my sharp tongue as well as the weapons that were pointed at him and then he sighed as if regaining his senses.

"I apologize fair maiden, for I was unsure if you were a trick of the light or not, for you see, your skin glows golden in the sun and I have not seen a maid so fair as you before." he bowed before standing and smiling at me, "I am Boromir, son of the steward of Gondor." I was hesitant to forgive him but the stern glance of my brother made me submit.

"Elladan, Elohir, lower your weapons. I am Numinex Mithrandir, sorceress of the Istari council and known as the golden spirit. I accept your apology but next time, I implore you to think before you touch a woman without her telling you that you can for many Eleths do not take kindly to men who are not their husbands touching them." His gaze flashed to the twins and back at me.

"Are you their wife?" He asked while nodding his head toward Elohir and Elladan as they suddenly spat out in outrage, "How dare you speak to her that way! We may not be her husbands but she raised us as a mother would and we will defend her against any man, no matter who they are!" I whirled around and forcibly lowered their bows.

_**"Elladan, Elohir, I can defend myself though I do appreciate you two assisting me. Now get back to the gate before I have to get your real Ada to yell at you two."**_ they cringed and looked at my brother who was frowning at them and they hurried off to guard the gate as I turned back to Boromir, "I have no husband, nor significant other, now if you will excuse me, I will be returning to the palace."

With that I turned to walk back to the palace when Boromir's hand gripped my wrist, "My lady, you have not any shoes to travel in, you should not walk such distances without proper cover upon your feet, please, allow me to carry you to the palace." I glared at him now, my anger rising, "I do not need to be carried, nor do I need shoes, I have spent more than forty years without them and I do not need them now!"

He let me go at this, shocked for a moment before stuttering, "H-how...? You do not look a day over twenty! How is one like you older than forty years of age?" I sighed and rubbed my temples before glaring at him again, "I am an immortal more than a thousand years of age, I do not need a man such as you telling me how to act and behave seeing as I have seen more ages than you and known your father's father and even those before him!"

I whipped around on my heel and stalked away toward the palace at a brisk pace before snatching up my weaponry and immediately going to the training grounds and standing far from the target that was about 600 yards from me as I drew my bow and hit all of the targets dead center over and over, splitting the arrows that had landed before them in half as I released my anger.

After my quiver was empty I sighed and then drew my sword, gifted to me by the dwarves before swinging and slashing at the targets in my head, I had created twenty or more orcs for me to fight when I whirled to strike at one before a blade stopped my own. Estel was smiling at me warmly, "You seem to be fighting fierce foes for you to put so much work into killing them."

I frowned at him but he simply smile din return, "Would you like to fight a much more difficult opponent?" I saw the gleam in his eye at anticipation of a fight and I nodded as we broke into a fight, our swords clashing one another with loud rings, and our duel drawing attention to us as we simply fought with one another, neither of us regarding the world around us until I managed to disarm Estel and pin him to the ground, my blade at his neck and my spirits lifted.

"I win." I let out a small huff as I stood back up and helped him to his feet, applause broke out over the elves that had stopped to watch and my four charges came running out and clinging to me smiling, "That was great Mum!" "you really know how to fight Mum!" "You should teach us!" I smiled and looked down at the four, "Perhaps another day my Hatchlings. Perhaps."

"Lady Numinex, Lord Estel, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Marry, it is time to come dine." I smiled at Bilbo who had come out to tell us and then nodded to the aging hobbit, allowing the young ones to quickly pull me into the dining hall as they all spoke about their days and what they saw and who they spoke to. as the meal went on I had a fair few pints of my special Ale before Gloin called out to me, "Lady Numinex, you should sing for us!"

I sighed and tried to pretend I didn't hear him but then my brother spoke up, "Yes, sing us a song!" I sighed and glared at my brother, "You know I do not sing songs of happiness unless they be lullabies brother." He smiled, "Sing anyway." and I let out a great sigh as I stood and walked to the dias the musicians were standing upon before closing my eyes and letting the music flow out of me, my magic making me a musical instrument.

_"There was a time when men were kind~  
And their voices were soft,  
And their words inviting~_

There was a time when love was blind~  
and the world was a song,  
and the song was exciting.

There was a time...  
then it all went wrong~

I dreamed a dream in time gone by~  
when hope was high and life worth living,  
I dreamed that love would never die~  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving.

Then I was young and unafraid,  
When dreams were made and used and wasted...  
There was no ransom to be paid~  
No song un-sung, no wine un-tasted.

But the tigers come at night~  
With their voices soft, as thunder~  
As they tear your hope apart.  
As they turn your dream to shame~!

He slept a summer by my side,  
Filled my days with endless wonder,  
He took my childhood in his stride,  
but he was _gone__ when autumn came~!_

And still I dream he'll come to me~!  
And we will live the years together,  
but there are dreams that cannot be,  
and there are storms we can not weather~!

I had a dream my life would be,  
So different from this hell I'm living~  
So different now from what it seemed~!

Now life has killed the dream...  
I dreamed~" 

As the song ended I hear applause break out and I stepped down from the center of attention and then glared at Gloin, "Never make me sing again." he smiled impishly at me and I sighed shaking my head before walking to a balcony and looked out over the garden Celebrian still tended to and was still in bloom even though it was now November and I knew my eyes had turned steel grey and I sighed, it was still a few days until the council meeting, I wish it would just go faster now.


	9. Chapter 8: The Council

~~~

_**"~The ring speaking~"**_  
**_"Elvish"_**  
**"*Dwarven*"**  
"Regular"  
_'Thoughts'_

~~~

"Stand strong when you are facing someone who does not agree with you rather than falling into petty insults because of your frustration in not being able to change their views. Some people just can't see your point of view no matter how your explain it and will fight you every step of the way, but you cannot let them actually get to you, because if they do, you have given them the ultimate power over you by allowing them to change your ideals and thoughts."  
~Numinex

~~~

It was now the morning of the Council meeting, it seems that for the most part life has been simple, my anger used upon the targets in the training aria and my mind kept in a clam state of peace and tranquility when surrounded by the hobbits that seems to always be able ot lift anyone's spirits, no matter the darkness of the situation.

I was sitting outside next to Bilbo who was watching the younger Hobbits play-fight with sticks as swords and pretending they were wielding bows fighting a great orc menace. It was two teams, Frodo and Sam against Merry and Pippin, one team would be the orcs backed up by more invisible foes while the other two would be the "Grand Heroes of Middle-earth" and they would have me narrate the fight and depending on who would win the 'fight' I would tell the rest of the story.

"The Brave Samwise strikes down another Orc, saving the Valiant Frodo from a devastating blow! But what's this? An orc has landed a strike on Samwise from the back! He had no where to run! And as the second leader of the orcs strikes down, the brave hero Samwise is no more, for it is the Valiant Frodo against all of the forces of evil, but even as he fights alone, his friends and family remain in his heart and Frodo is victorious!

"Evil has been vanquished and though it cost our last hero his closest friend and brother Samwise, the memory will live on of the two heroes who have slain the orc onslaught, bringing peace to Middle-earth in a shocking conclusion as endless songs were immediately commissioned of the two warriors, where one fell and the other survived because of the sacrifice of the Brave Samwise for the Valiant Frodo who will forever live in fame and glory."

The Young hobbits rushed over to me all talking about how it was the best story yet and Merry and Pippin were about to be the heroes when I heard the soft sound of chuckling near me and I looked up to meet they eyes of my brother, "Numinex, Bilbo, Frodo, might I speak to you three... alone?" He added the last part when he saw my three other sons about to follow and I helped Bilbo to his feet.

As we were out of sight of the three hobbits who were looking after us confused Elrond turned to look at Frodo, "Do you have the ring with you Frodo?" Frodo nodded and pressed his hand to a pocket near his chest and my brother nodded before he lead the three of us to where the council would be. My brother looked at me and then offered his arm in an kind gesture which I took with a small smile upon my lips.

Since Rumil and Orophin were already here and I was the daughter of Galadriel, we three were to be the representatives of Lorien though we did not initially know of the council when first arriving in Rivendell, me to be the main representative and Rumil and Orophin to be my protectors My shoes were comfortable to say the least seeing as I have not worn shoes in a while, they were a gold color and more like sandals with thin straps of leather holding them to my feet (Think of Greek sandals with a one inch heel on the back of them).

We neared the location of the council and even from here I could see that the representatives of the other lands already there and calmly talking to one another, but as we entered silence fell upon the council as the sun had just been freed of clouds the light now shining down on me surrounding me in light and all were looking at me stunned.

~~~3rd person P.O.V.~~~

The council was to start as the ring bearer and Lord Elrond entered the meeting aria that was wreathed in trees and bushes to hide the location from unwanted eyes, but that is not why silence fell upon all who were present, in fact it was a single woman that drew their words to a halt. Had the sun not been freed from the clouds at the moment she entered the circle none would have payed any mind to her presence, but it did, and all were stunned into silence, even those who had entered with her.

For the maiden before them who was gently grasping the arm of Lord Elrond shined with a beauty never seen before. Her body was surrounded by an ethereal light that shined gold as the sun lit her skin and it gently played across those near her, making them shiver form the warm feeling that filled their hearts as they gazed upon a woman who seemed to be so perfect it was unreal.

Her raven black hair seemed to take the golden light into itself and every surface of her hair shined like the sun upon a still lake. It was wound into tight perfect ringlets that fell to the floor stopping just above it as to not drag. Her eyes were no longer a cold steel grey, but now a shining gold as they had taken on the light that came from her body, only accenting the mysterious appearance of the woman who seemed to be neither elf nor human but something much greater.

Her dress was a shimmering emerald green of the forest, that flowed around the woman like a waterfall as it gracefully brushed across the floor, accented with gold trimming upon the bodice that clung tightly to her large chest and hung at her apparent hips, showing a look much like ivy that seemed to wrap around her very figure only enhancing her looks and complimenting her pearl white skin and her half-inch long nails that were kept in immaculate condition.

Upon the crown of her head was a circlet made to look like ivy bound together showing her high status as Galadriel's daughter, regardless of her being adopted, and was the same green and gold color of her dress, wrapping around her head like they had just been woven and freshly picked, in the center of it right at her forehead were three gems the two small ones on either side were and ebony black and the center gem was that of pure emerald complimenting her dress and appearance over all.

She seemed to float above the ground, not even brushing her golden colored shoes over the surface as she seemed to glide into the meeting aria, her almost cherry colored lips pulled up in a warm smile as she regarded the silence around her before her two protectors, two elves of almost identical appearance flitted forward and she followed them back to her seat were they sat next to her, leaving one empty seat on either side of her between them for her two hobbit companions who followed her closely and sat down with her as Elrond assumed his position on the throne.

~~~Numinex P.O.V.~~~

As I sat next to Bilbo and Frodo I was still conscious of the ever present gaze of the rest of the council. "A woman?" the voice of one of the Gondorians spoke up snapping the others out of their daze, "What does a woman know of matters of war? She has no place here!" Immediately all but his companions stood and began yelling curses at him for insulting me and my presence but I held a hand up for silence.

"Be at peace my friends, for though we know and are comfortable with women in the war room, men appear to not have such a thing happen, but..." My eyes narrowed at the men and they all shrunk back at the sudden hostility in my gaze before I spoke with a more hardened tone, "That is still no way to treat someone who is meeting here for the same reason, why make enemies with those you do not even know of?"

The man who had spoken up now bowed his head and I sat back releasing them from my gaze as I returned to my clam state. "Strangers from distant lands and friends of old, you all have been summoned here to answer the call of the one ring and the rising threat of Mordor. Middle-earth now stands upon the brink of destruction and none can escape it. I too... will fall. Each race is now bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Every gaze turned upon my son and he seemed to freeze because of it. Setting one hand upon his back I used my ability to calm others to comfort him before giving him a gentle push on the back. He stood slowly and walked to the podium in the center of the circle and then set the ring down upon it as the others drew in a shock breath before quickly retreating to my side and gripping my hand tightly.

"You did well my son." I whispered quietly to him and he smiled up at me, but it was a confused and almost lost smile, "So it is true." Boromir whispered softly and I looked around at all of the other council members as the ring tried to sway them and ensnare a new barer. I saw that the elves passed it up with ease as did my father Gandalf and the two hobbits on either side as the dark voice now slithered into my mind.

_**'~I see... what you desire greatest... you do not wish to see your family die around you, as you live an immortal life... I can grant you that power and more as well as save the dying race you belong too... all you must do is place me upon your finger and I will be your slave.~'**_ I let out a soft hiss and closed my eyes strengthening my defenses against an unfamiliar speech that racked my very nerves.

_'No Ring. You are the cause of my race dying out, for turning them against their own kin and mates, I have come to terms with death and I will not let you ensnare me in your malice and hate.'_ I expected the ring to give up as I denied it, just like it had the others but now it spoke with intensity, even speaking aloud so the rest of the council, whom here all shocked at this, could hear it's angered voice in an unknown language but not knowing where it came from, only Gandalf and I understood what it said now.

**_"~You _****_will_****_ succumb to me beast! You will fall to my power just as the rest of your kind did! OBEY ME!~"_** I hissed and stood up now letting my power flow around me as I spoke in a loud clear voice in the language I felt strongest in, **_"You may have taken my blood Father's will from him but you did _****_not_****_ take my blood mother's will, and you will not take mine! Return to the shadow where you came from and be cast into the pits of hell where you belong for I will never succumb to you!"_**

The voice of Mordor now quieted as I officially banished it from my thoughts and sat back down letting out a sigh while rubbing my head to try and stop the head-ache that appears to have burrowed within my mind and made a home there. It passed form me and I saw it grip the mind of Boromir as he stood to speak to the council.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, and the west bore lightning, and voices were crying 'Doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found. Isildur's bane.'.." He now reached for the ring as three things happened at once, I used my power of the element wind to surround the ring in a vortex, my brother stood calling to Boromir and Gandalf stood, speaking out the black speech or Mordor for all to hear making me fall to my knees and grip my head in pain.

"Ash Nazg durbatulûk, ash Nazg gimbatul, ash Nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul, uzg-Mordor-ishi amal fauthut burgûli." As he finished speaking he made his way across the circle to me where I still sat upon the ground gripping my head, my race was one that was known to be quite easily swayed by the dark speech of Mordor and the power of the ring, it took all will I had in me to not attack and lash out from the dark speech.

His hand rested upon my shoulder and I let out a sigh, releasing my mind from the dark speech's grip and he helped me to my feet and Elrond now glared at him, "Never before has a voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Gandalf now looked over at Elrond and he looked as exhausted as I felt, "I do not ask your pardon, master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor yet may be heard in every corner of the west. The ring is all together evil."

I sat down then as Frodo now gripped my hand with the intention of comforting me as my heartbeat began to calm down but Boromir stood up, being weak willed as he was before, "Nay it is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy, let us use it against him!"

"You can not use it! None of us can! The one ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master." Estel spoke up, thankfully cutting off the ranting of Boromir, "And what, would a **ranger** know of this matter?" I was about to cut in when Legolas stood, "This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance."

Boromir turned to Estel who was now looking at him with a cold gaze a she spoke, "Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?" Boromir seemed to be disbelieving as Aragorn raised his head in challenge for Boromir to try to start a fight, "And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas finished for him and Estel shook his head, **_"Havo dad, Legolas."_** Legolas hesitantly sat back down as Boromir scowled at Estel, "Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king."

Gandalf nodded and sighed, "Aragorn is right, you cannot use it." My brother then stood with a grim expression, "Then we have only one choice, the ring must be destroyed." silence fell upon us until Gimli grabbed his ax, "What are we waiting for?" He pulled it back and was about to slam it down on the ring but my body acted of it's own accord as I stood in seconds and grabbed the blade of the ax before it made contact with the ring taking the full weight into my hand.

A steady trickle blood now ran down my arm as I stared into Gimli's eyes, still holding the ax in place, "It cannot be destroyed with any craft we here posses master Gimli, and I figured you would want your ax seeing as it would only be destroyed should I let you try to smash the ring." I released my grip on his ax and then examined my hand, had any other stopped it their hand would no longer be attached to them, but I simply had a cut, granted, it was bleeding badly.

I let a glow come to my hand as the wound stitched itself together, my blood evaporating from my arm, it was healing quicker than my other wound because the ax was not poisoned and therefore had nothing to keep the wound from closing. My brother nodded as I sat back down, crossing one leg over the other and Frodo curiously held and inspected my hand looking for any trace of the wound so I let my son do as he wished as he turned my hand to see if he could find anything to show signs of injury.

"The ring was made in the fires of mount doom, and only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you, must do this." Boromir looked terrified, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there, that does not sleep, the great eye... is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash, the very air you breath is a noxious fume, not even ten-thousand men could do this. It is folly."

I stood anger now showing in my features, "Yet we are not saying to send ten-thousand men who are likely to draw attention to themselves with ease, we are saying but one man, or woman for that matter, to take the ring and slip past the defenses. Who would worry over one man as opposed to thousands?" he glared at me and then stood to meet me, "And yet who would be strong enough to get through without help? It is a fools dream!"

Legolas then stood, cutting into the fight that would most likely break out should Boromir and I be allowed to argue, "Have you not heard anything Lord Elrond just said? The ring must be destroyed!" Gimli then stood, fire in his eyes, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Boromir then growled at everyone, "And what happens then? What if Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli growled then gripping his ax, "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" With that chaos broke out, everyone fighting while Estel and Gandalf attempted to break it up. The fighting got to chaotic to have the two hobbits so close to I lead them both out of the heart of the violence and exchanged a look of annoyance with my brother.

The fighting continued and one could hear Gimli screaming in Dwarven languages and curses, "*Never trust an elf! Never trust an elf!*" I sighed and then a small voice spoke up drawing my attention, "I will take it!" Frodo cried out but no one listened to him and he tried again, "I will take it!" when no one listened to him again he looked to me for help and I nodded my head at the silent request even though I did not wish for him to take the ring any further.

I stood straight and amplified my voice as all wizards could to drown out the arguing and make sure I was heard,**"Put aside your petty differences you fools! For in your time you took to fight over who will NOT take it while not one of you volunteered to take it yourself, someone who is far braver than you all has spoken to take it! Listen to him now and learn a lesson you fools on what true bravery is! Even in the face of evil!" **

All voices silenced and looked over at me as I walked over to Frodo resting my hands upon my son's shoulders giving him the signal to say as he wished, "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though... I do not know the way." as silence filled the room I glared at all who had been fighting, "Do you see this? Someone, who none of your even considered to be worth your time was the bravest of you all to step forward first while you all fought because of your stubborn pride."

I looked down into Frodo's ocean colored eyes that were gazing up at me with a pleading look, "_**Ernil**_, I promised you once before that I would always protect you, and here I will make that promise again, I will go with you to Mordor and protect you will all of the forms in my arsenal and all of the fire in my heart, I promise you this." I looked at them daring them to try and stop me but no one spoke against me.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf came and stood next to me and rested his hand on Frodo's left shoulder as I moved to his right, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Ernil came and stood with us after pledging this to Frodo, and Legolas raised his head with a smiled, "And you have my bow." he stood on my other side, and Gimli, not wanting to be outdone, spoke up, "And my ax!"

Then Boromir stepped forward, obviously the least wanted in the group, '"You carry the fate of us all little one," I had to bite back a retort at this one, seeing as Frodo was probably older than Boromir, "If it is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." a shout drew my attention and Sam ran forward pushing through everyone to stand with Frodo, " is not going anywhere without me."

I smiled exchanging a warm glance with my brother and laughed softly, "No indeed Thalion, seeing as it is entirely impossible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." he looked up at me seeming guilty and I laughed softly as two more voices broke in, "Wait!" "Were coming too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

Merry and Pippin ran forward to stand with us and I shook my head with a sigh, "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... Thing." I chuckled softly now and Merry smiled at Pippin, "That rules you out Pip." I chuckled softly and shook my head again, "Ten companions... so be it! You shall be the fellowship of the ring."

Pippin then looked around happily and nodded, "Great. Where are we going?" A silence fell over everyone as I shook my head trying to contain my laughter, "You are now not going Peregrin took!" I said hardly containing my laughter and he whirled around giving me the puppy eyes, "But Mum~!" I shook my head with a fake frown, "No buts!" I then looked around to the others my smile breaking through, "Does anyone have a sack to tie him up in?"

This earned a chuckle from everyone and I smiled as the four hobbits turned on me, "Come on Mum!" "Let him go mum!" "We need Pippin Mum!" I held up my hands in surrender, "Fine~! Fine! He can come." The Hobbits all cheered and raced off going to go play the game form before as I chuckled shaking my head with a smile, " 'Mum'?" Boromir asked and I sighed.

"Okay, for everyone who does not know, I am only going to say this ONCE so listen. All four hobbits, and a few others who live here in Rivendell, are my adopted children and I care for them as my own, having actually raised the majority of them. I say this as a warning now, lay a hand on my sons with the intent to harm or threaten them with harm in any way, I will kill you without any hesitation, for all of the armies of Mordor combined hath no fury like an angered mother, especially me."

With that I turned on my heel to follow my young charges only to see they have all run back and were now pulling on my arms to have me narrate their 'grand adventures' and this I did willingly following them with a smile on my face as they all chattered and laughed and begged me to train them with a sword or teach them how to shoot a bow.


	10. Chapter 9: Setting Out for Mordor

~~~

"Sometimes, it is to hard to take a road that has many dangers, but that does not mean you will be looked down upon for trying and deciding to go back and take another road. For choosing a different path does not mean you are not strong enough to keep going, but that you are smart enough to not waste your life on a pointless journey."  
~Numinex

~~~

It had been about two weeks since the council and every day I have been training my sons how to properly handle a sword, or in their case, long daggers, and everyday I felt an on coming dread that I knew I could loose them. This trip was not for the light hearted and every day I felt sadness wash over me as I looked upon their smiling faces knowing the journey would change them forever.

Now I stood looking over the garden that is Celebrian's, knowing that soon, these beautiful flowers would fade too as the rest of the elves flee to the undying lands and that all lands of the elves are to perish, for the rings that were given to them by Sauron are the ones that keep this land alive and without the one ring, the others will fall into disarray and be lost.

It made me sad to think of the beautiful cities of the elves such as Imladris, Lorien and the woodland realms would fall with or without the ring being destroyed and it gave me a heavy heart to think of such dark times. As a soft sigh escaped my lips a felt a gentle hand touch my shoulder and I looked over to see my sister Celebrian.

**_"Why do you sigh so heavily for one so young my sister?"_** I looked down at her garden again and closed my eyes, **_"I sigh for all of the beauty in this world that will be lost should the fate of the one ring come to an end, weather in the hands of Sauron where all will fall or in it's destruction where the power of the other rings shall fail." _**

She held my hand in a consoling way as she looked down at her garden with the same gaze I am sure I had right now, intertwining her fingers with my own. I was not at all bothered by her holding my hand, nor would I be bothered if she kissed me for that is the way of elves. Such actions are of a consoling fashion rather than a sign of affection as a Man would see it.

All elves act different among others of different races than of their own kind. Among others, Elves make a specific point to refrain from any actions to be taken wrong, such as a hug, a kiss or holding someone's hand, but among other elves they are very expressive and such actions are ones of friendship and joy, not of intimate relationships.

An Ellon would easily hug another Ellon if it meant to console their friend or to show a form of friends ship or to show they are comrades, the same goes for an Elleth giving another Elleth a chaste kiss on the lips, it is not of intimacy but of comfort and kindness to be portrayed through a simple action. For instance, if I were to see Haldir again, I would most likely kiss him to show my joy at out meeting as I assume he would do the same.

I smiled at the thought of Haldir and Celebrian looked at me curiously,_** "I can see your spirits have been lifted my sister, but by what?"**_ I smiled even wider as my thoughts branched out to the blond Ellon I have known for so long, _**"Haldir."**_ It was one word but it spoke thousands to my sister who smiled knowingly, _**"The Marchwarden of Lorien? Yes... if I remember properly you two were quite close during your stays in Lorien." **_

I smiled again thinking of his clear green eyes but another face appeared in my mind, it was that of Legolas, and I couldn't help but compare the two together and I sighed again thinking of how both are important to me in some form even though I have known one for a long time and I have known the other just a few weeks,**_ "Celebrian, I need some advice."_** She turned to face me fully as I frowned trying to get my thoughts together,

_**"Long have I wished to be wed, but no Ellon has proposed... had I the choice I can think of two Ellons I would wed instantly and yet they show no interest in me where as men are at my feet begging me to wed them after a day of first meeting... I am lost sister... am I to spend the rest of my life alone?"**_ I looked to her for the answers and she smiled sweetly at me before pulling me into a hug.

_**"Do not fret... I was much like you before I met Elrond, we even hated each other at first, but we then fell in love... so there is still one put there waiting for you as desperately as you wait for them, all you need to do is go where the wind takes you and you shall find the one for you."**_ I sighed and nodded closing my eyes, **_"I hope so... I really hope so."_**

~~~

After about two more weeks of training in Rivendell, trying to get the Hobbits to be able to wield a sword properly, or more like a long dagger properly seeing as swords are to big and far to heavy for them to carry. It was quite sad seeing the day come around that we had to leave the safety of Rivendell, not knowing what lay before us on our journey or if we will return to see Imladris again.

My brother came out to see us off, Elladan and Elohir were with him, both looked very upset that I was leaving so I walked forward embracing the both of them in a warm hug, "Behave for your father and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." Elladan sniffled and nodded while Elohir comforted his twin brother as I kissed them both on their fore-heads, "I will see you again, this I promise."

I walked away from them back over to my other four sons who were watching the exchange curiously and as my brother sent us off with a few parting words I felt a sadness leaving the warmth of Imladris as Legolas took pace next to me, "Why do you make promises you know you can't keep?" He asked quietly and I sighed bowing my head, "Because, it makes it easier on them, thinking that I will return, even if I know I will not... why be pointlessly cruel?"

He seemed to think about this for a moment before tilting his head to the side, "And yet you are sad... why do you spare others from sadness if it only makes you sad in the end?" I sighed and looked down smiling sadly, thinking of the looks of sadness in Elladan and Elohir's eyes it made my heart hurt and all I wished for was that should I fall, they will find a way without me.

"My life was once full of such sadness, destruction and death to the point I would hide away in fear of being hurt and harm all others around me to protect myself... I caused so much sadness all because I was to selfish to see that others were hurting as much as I was... so, to atone for such actions, I will no longer be so selfish, rather take the worries of the world unto me if it were to ensure other's joy before my own."

I smiled sadly and a voice called out to me, "Mum!" I looked up immediately at the sound of Frodo's voice and I saw he was smiling back at me and was waving me to him. Without even a second glance I quickened my step until I got to Frodo who was walking with Boromir, "Boromir says that Gondor is very beautiful and that there is a white tree that never dies there, is it true?"

I smiled and ruffled Frodo's hair, "Yes it is. Gondor is a beautiful land, with many wonders in them, the white tree being one. It is a very strong fortress and has been for years, even long before you or Boromir were born." Frodo looked excited and I pulled him close to me in a hug as we continued to walk, "Some day you and I will go and see the city of Gondor, your brothers can come too if they wish, I promise you this."

Frodo gave a little cheer and rushed back to tell the other Hobbits about my promise and Boromir chuckled softly before speaking, "You have a gift it seems my lady." I looked up into his eyes curiously and I tilted my head to the side, "What do you mean?" He smiled and gestured back to the excited Hobbits who were now talking of what they would do when I take them to Gondor.

"You have this ability to warm the air around you... just your presence can lift the spirits of others, especially that of the little ones." I smiled in response to this, in truth my opinion of Boromir was changing. When I first encountered him I saw him as nothing more than a pig, but after training with him for about a month, and even now, I could see that I had judged him unfairly, he was more ignorant than he was rude, he simply did things that he didn't know would be offensive.

"Not to mention how beautiful you are. In all of my years I have never seen one like you. I know you not to be elf for you do not have the ears of an elf but you are to beautiful and graceful to be that of a regular woman. What, in truth, are you?" I considered for a moment to actually tell him what I was but I decided that now was not the best time and I just smiled, "I am merely a shepherd to these lost lambs."


	11. Chapter 10: Mountains

~~~

"Sometimes letting others be oblivious to the pain you feel is more of a kindness than letting others know how much pain you are actually in."

~Numinex

~~~

It had been a few days of traveling and was quite a similar schedule every day, we would travel on foot for a long distance, stopping periodically to rest for the Hobbits were not used to such long distance traveling, having various meals as all hobbits loved food while still keeping the rations well thought out to ensure that we would not use too much food before we even get to the gap of Rohan.

Then after eating and regaining our breath we would set out again, unless night has fallen in which case we would rest and sleep while there were consistent shifts of guards. Today was one of those relaxed days, for we were resting at the moment on a rock formation while Sam cooked, Legolas guarded, Boromir and Estel taught Pippin and Merry how to fight while Gandalf, Gimli and Frodo smoked from their pipes.

I was sitting next to Sam shifting restlessly and letting out the occasional sigh, "Is there something wrong Mum?" He asked looking up at me and I shook my head before shrugging, "Well... yes and no. It's hard to explain." I looked back up at the sky before shifting positions again with another sigh as I tried to find another comfortable spot on the rock.

"I have noticed you have not eaten at all since we set out from Rivendell, perhaps you should go out hunting to ease your troubled mind." I looked up at the suggestion Gandalf gave and I smiled, "Perhaps, it would give me something to do as well as increase the amount we can eat each night." Boromir now looked over at me worriedly then at Gandalf, "Should we let her go alone? A woman on her own is sure to find trouble.."

I snorted at this and then stood, "Do not fret Boromir, I am not foolish enough to stay in my human form while hunting... perhaps I should go into my stalking form... it would make hunting even easier." Gandalf nodded with a smile and I nodded back, "No one shoot me or stab me, okay?" I dropped down onto all fours as my bones began clicking into place and white fur with black splotches grew on my body (Think of a Warg mixed with a snow Leopard but bigger with longer fur) as I gained a tail that was fluffier.

My face became more smooth with a less than prominent muzzle as my ears shifted to the top of my head and my eyes shape began changing as whiskers grew upon my face and my hands and feet turned into paws as I felt my spine arch and grow longer. When I opened my eyes again I was on level with the hobbits who were now looking at me surprised, Boromir's face was one of pure shock and a rumbling purr broke through my chest.

Gandalf looked around at their shocked faces with a wide smile on his lips, "What? Did you all really think she could only turn into the four forms you guys have seen? In truth she has about eight forms in total, a hunting form, which is her current one, a flight form, a travel form, a sea form, a hiding form, strength form, her true form, and her common form."

"Hey mum? What is your true form?" Pippin asked while lightly tugging one of my ears as Gandalf spoke, "She will be the one to tell you that, and even then she might not, not many people know her true form, but I guess, in a sense, you could say her human form is more of her true form than the one she was born with because she is in that form the majority of the time."

I stretched out and pippin sat down leaning against my stomach with his eyes closed, "You make a very comfortable pillow Mum." I gave a rumbling laugh at this before standing back up and heading off in the direction of what smelled like a few deer. I could hear my stomach growling in response to this as I let my limbs move more as I sped up, heading in the direction of the prey.

As I caught sight of the herd I focused on the hunt and only the hunt leaping at the unsuspecting deer and bringing down one before biting into another, as I brought down the deer I noticed that they were smaller in size and it would be better to take one of them with me back to the fellowship and eat one here seeing as I could not take them both.

As I made my way back to the fellowship I could hear the sound of Boromir still play fighting and Estel calling out advice to them as Legolas herald my arrive, "Lady Numinex is here!" this made the hobbits break concentration for a moment as Sam and Frodo rushed up to me and when I set down the deer I caught I heard Pippin cry out in pain and I was immediately bristling and snarling.

"Sorry!" Boromir called to Pippin and Merry tackled him to the ground while Pippin jumped on him yelling, "For the Shire!" I still felt a bit miffed at Boromir harming Pippin but let it slide seeing as they were having fun play-fighting him. Estel tried to break them up only to be dragged into it as well and I laughed shaking me head as I transformed back into my human form and leaped up to join Legolas who was looking out over the valley.

"There is a black cloud on the horizon." he said softly and Gimli waved his hand dismissively, "Just a wisp of a cloud." this made the fight between the hobbits and men break up, "It is moving fast... and against the wind..." I said softly and Legolas' eyes widened, "Crebain from Dunland! Hide!" Legolas immediately pulled me into a bush with him on top of me in a protective manor as the others found places to hide.

I could feel myself blushing at this and I tried to hide it from him but to no avail as he saw the faint redness on my cheeks and gave a smirk at it in spite of the situation as the crebain circled once around the camp and the blush got even worse at his smirk and I turned to look away from him as he chuckled softly, "Don't you dare laugh Legolas of the Woodland realm! I was there for your birth and I am your elder!"

I hissed at him (Note: Legolas is around 999 years old) and he smirked evilly, "Doesn't stop me~" I growled at him making him chuckle as the crebain flew off and we all emerged from our hiding place and my father frowned, "The path we are taking is being watched, we have only one choice now, to go over Caradhras and face the bitter cold."

I sighed and began packing things up, "Should we wish to reach the base of the mountain we should hasten our step and head toward it quickly, it seems Uncle's spies are everywhere." the hobbits immediately began packing up believing I know best and the others began grudgingly packing up as well as Gimli gave protest, "What about eatin'?"

I looked over my shoulder at the dwarf and narrowed my eyes thinking, "Eat it on the way. We can not afford to stop and we should now have more than one guard as we rest, split everyone up into twos and every night they will have their shift. Everyone to a hobbit and the remaining two are a group for their shift." Boromir was now looking pleasantly surprised.

"You are well versed in traveling my lady." I just shrugged and sighed, "I have traveled for more years than you have been alive Boromir, forty-two years in the shire has not affected that." I smiled at my four young charges who were already packed and ready to head out. The others were soon ready as we began traveling at a quick pace without stopping.

I walked behind the hobbits to make sure none fell behind and to encourage them to keep a steady pace and as we reached the base of the mountain there was still ample light, "I want to get over the mountain as soon as possible, we should continue up and stop to set up camp when night falls." The others were fine with this suggestion, albeit it gained a few grumbles of complaint from the hobbits but otherwise no dispute.

As we headed up the mountain side I was walking next to Estel and a shout of surprise drew my attention and I rushed forward immediately as I saw that Frodo had lost his footing and was tumbling down so I caught him and with the help of Estel brought him to his feet only for him to realize the ring was no longer around his neck and had fallen off during the fall.

Boromir came back and picked up the chain the ring was on and was muttering to himself making me lose my anger as I saw the greed in his eyes, "Boromir!" I hissed out in a loud and terrifying voice breaking his trance as he looked up stunned, "Give the ring, back to Frodo Boromir." he seemed a bit shocked and hurt by the coldness in my voice before hesitantly giving it to Frodo and then playing it off like it was nothing,

"It matters not." he ruffled my son's hair before walking on ahead, "Are you alright Frodo?" I asked now snapping back into motherly nature and Frodo shook his head looking up at me, "No, I think something's wrong with my ankle." I nodded and then sighed thinking, "You need to rest it, you most likely just hit it a bit hard when you slipped and it will be better tomorrow, here, I will turn into a bear and carry you up."

I got onto all fours as my body began changing and the others waited for me to finish my transformation before I lay upon the snow so Frodo could climb up onto my back. He held tightly onto the coarse fur of this form as Estel and I caught back up and the other hobbits looked up at Frodo jealously. I gave a rumbling growling laugh before laying down signaling the hobbits to jump back up my back with Frodo.

My bear form being my strength form made it easy to carry all four hobbits and as the sun began to set Gandalf found an alcove and then looked at me expectantly, I nodded and lay down so the hobbits could get off before turning into my human form and trudging through the snow before allowing the feeling of fire so seep through me and melt the surrounding snow so there was enough room for the others to sleep.

"Wow Mum! I didn't know you could do that with fire!" I smirked at Pippin who was watching excitedly before I sent the fire to the middle of the aria I cleared of snow as the others began crowding around it as the snow began to fall and the wind picked up. I turned into my bear form and began piling the snow that was in the surrounding aria to create a wall around the alcove.

"What are you doing?" Boromir asked curiously but Estel, who had gotten up to help answered because I was in bear form, "We are making a wall around our camping aria to keep some of the storm out and to stop the wind from getting the fire." Boromir got the idea and soon everyone but Gandalf and the hobbits, who were crouching around the fire, began to help making the wall of snow and a path out.

As the wall was completed one could hear the wind howling outside of our little alcove, at least, what I hopped was the wind. I transformed back into my human form and the hobbits crowded me for warmth. "Sing us a sing mum... or tell us a story of one of your adventures." I smiled and thought for a moment of a song that might put the hobbits to sleep.

"Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay

Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby,  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay,  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow,  
Bless you with love for the road that you go~

May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune,  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet,  
And may you need never to banish misfortune,  
May you find kindness in all that you meet~

May there always be angels to watch over you,  
To guide you each step of the way,  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm,  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay~

May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay

May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
Loo-li, lai-lay."

As the song finished the hobbits were all fast asleep, curled up at my sides, Frodo's head in my lap, and Estel breathed out softly as if he had been holding his breath, "Where did you first hear that song?" He asked looking shocked and I closed my eyes, "I heard it long ago while visiting Imladris." he still seemed stunned as the others began to fall asleep until only Boromir and I were awake.

Boromir was staring at me with unwavering eyes before he let out a soft breath, "Your voice reminds me of that of my mother..." I slightly inclined my head at the compliment, "I have been told that many a time, and as I have said before, I am the Sheppard to these lost lambs. All have lost a mother or father or even both in some way, so I have stepped in to lessen the blow of the pain and loneliness."

I ruffled Frodo's hair gently and he curled up even more, turning his head toward me in his sleep, "Why help them though? I don't see the point... there will always be death and it will happen eventually..." I looked up into Boromir's eyes with a sad smile on my lips, "Because I never had either to begin with. My true father died before I was born, gone mad from the influence of Sauron which lead to his demise... and... I never got to truly meet my mother she died before I even got to see her.

"I guess you could say that I don't want others to go through the same pain that I did... to experience the loneliness... Yes, Gandalf raised me and I found replacements for the parents I never got to meet... but it didn't make it hurt less to know I never got to meet my real parents... the first thing I remember from my life is Gandalf's face as he took me away from the body of my mother, who fell protecting me as her other children had been murdered by my father."

I looked away from his piercing gaze and shook my head with a dry, pain-filled laugh, "I-it's funny... you know... I don't even remember what she looked like... I have no memory of her... all I know about her is what Gandalf has told me... what I would give... to meet her just once... to know that she did not regret her decision to die defending me. But I will never get that... for I am immortal and unless I am killed... I will never get to meet her."

I blinked the tears forming in my eyes away fiercely, banishing them and forbidding myself to shed a tear. I sighed and wiped at my eyes to catch any stray tear that may have fallen before waving my hand dismissively, "Forgive me Boromir, I did not intend to say all that I have, but melancholy is an easy trap for my kind to fall into. I do not mean to bore you with my whining and selfish desires."

I took a deep steadying breath as I closed my eyes, running my fingers through Frodo's hair, something that always helped him sleep when he was younger and still keeps him calm now. I did not sleep all night, nor did I wake any of the others for I decided to keep the watch and I did not wish to disturb anyone's rest or any dreams they may be having and all night I hummed the song I had sang to them, setting a calm atmosphere.

As the sun broke over the horizon I gently awoke the hobbits who all yawned as they got up before I went off to wake the others, Legolas was asleep with his back against the wall of the mountain, Gimli was curled up near me as if the warmth from my body had drawn him in while he was sleeping, Estel was resting with his hood over his eyes, Gandalf was looking up at the sky being asleep with his eyes open and Boromir was asleep away from the others on his own.

I woke Legolas first and his eyes instantly snapped open before he smirked, "I always enjoy waking to the face of a fair maiden." I chuckled softly before waking Estel and Gimli. Estel woke without complaint and it took a bit of arguing to get Gimli up, who soon grumbled about being interrupted in a dream full of strong drink and good food.

As I made my way toward Boromir I could see he was deep in sleep, as if he had not slept in years and I felt a bit bad about waking him, but we had to get over the mountain soon so I gently shook him awake, "Come Boromir, it is time for you to awaken, we have duties to attend to." He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at me in a haze, reaching up to touch my face gently.

"Then was it not a dream? Is it true? Are we with one another in Gondor?" He asked to himself and I smiled knowing he must have still been half asleep and mistaking me for another, "Boromir, you must wake, we have long to go." he slowly sat up at this and looked around as if confused, "We are..." "On Caradhras, attempting to cross."

A frown was set on Boromir's lips and I rested my hand upon his shoulder, "I apologize to have woken you from what apparently was a wonderful dream, but we must be off soon." With that I stood and walked to Legolas who seemed to know that my mind was troubled and pulled me into a hug to comfort me even though others of the elven kind were not present.

**_"What troubles your mind my friend?"_** he asked with a frown on his lips and I smiled sadly before shaking it off, **_"It's nothing Legolas, just the past has caught up to my mind, I shall not let it affect me longer."_** Legolas looked at me, doubting my words but let it go. "Come on, we should get going." He nodded at this and I walked to Frodo and the other hobbits.

"Ernil, how are you feeling?" He put weight on his leg and smiled up at me, "Better, I can walk on it." I nodded and then we continued our trek up the perilous mountain. The storms picked up and whipped at our cloaks as it became darker and more fierce of a storm. Legolas was scouting ahead as he could walk upon the snow without sinking into it.

"There is a fell voice in the air!" He called out to us and I could hear it thundering around us, "It's Saruman!" I cried out and Gandalf stepped forward yelling out the saying to calm the storms Saruman was creating but I heard the rocks crack over head and called out a warning, "Look out!" I could see two shapes close to the edge unable to get back in time and everything seemed to slow down.

I could feel myself throwing them back with a large amount of force but the force it took to bring the two away from the edge drove me toward it and I felt the snow crash down on me as the deafening sound filled my ears as it swept me off of the cliff and the sense of falling filled me, fear flashing through my mind briefly as I was swept away in the snow and into the darkness.

~~~3rd person P.O.V.~~~

The rumbling of the snow filled the ears of the Fellowship and the two who had been forced back from the edge of the cliff briefly met the eyes of their savior that were a steel colored and almost hidden by her ebony hair as she was swept away in the snow. They all furiously dug themselves out of the snow that had covered them but a cry rose above the sound of the wind.

"We must go back! It is to dangerous! The hobbits will never make it!" It was that of Boromir who was clinging to his two charges that he carried as the Dwarven lord Gimli spoke up, "If we cannot go over the mountain, let us go under! To the mines of Moria!" and the old Istari they were yelling at turned to look over at the oldest of the hobbits, "Let the ring bearer decide."

Frodo glanced to his companions, not realizing that one was missing, "Let us go to Moria!" as they set back to a lower part of the mountains was when they realized a companion was missing. "Where is Lady Numinex?" Boromir asked glancing around only for the eyes of Gimli to widen, "I thought she got back before the snow-" He cut off and his eyes became even wider, now with worry for their missing comrade.

"She Pulled me back! The elf and I! So we wouldn't fall over the edge! I saw her eyes just before the snow covered us... she must have... gone over the edge..." he trailed off and Gandalf bowed his head now and Boromir yelled out in anger and anguish at the elf and dwarf, "Damn it! I knew her protective nature would be her ruin! She saved you two and sacrificed herself!"

The fellowship now carry heavy hearts with them. The hobbits, now realizing they no longer had a mother, broke down into tears, their sobs echoing on the wide expanse. Tears fell from the elf's eyes, staining paths down his Ivory colored cheeks as he listened to the normally cheerful hobbits sob and wail for their mother who had sacrificed herself for him and Gimli.

Frodo, the oldest of the four hobbits who had come on this quest, now sat alone and away from the others, his eyes closed tightly as there were fresh tears falling down his cheeks as he lifted a dragon whistle to his lips and began to play,

The song he played was the full song that the sparse notes Aragorn heard the day the ring wraiths attacked belonged to. It was a haunting sound that filled the air and echoed in the mountain tops, such a song seemed to bring silence over everything, including the sobbing of the other three hobbits as it carried out to the lost companion of the Fellowship.

As the song ended Frodo looked around in hope of seeing the ebony hair of the woman who raised him to crest the hill they just came over but no such thing happened. All of their hopes were dashed as the others of the Fellowship pulled the hobbits to their feet, trying to encourage them to begin moving again, a very long process seeing as the Hobbits fought them every step of the way.

As they finally began to set off again, a voice on the wind called to them, "You all had better not be leaving without me!" The voice was that of a woman the the hobbits immediately turned and rushed toward the woman it belonged to, she looked like she had been through hell and back, her hair tangled, she was soaked to the bone, her eyes tired and her smile one of joy and exhaustion.

The hobbits reached the woman and fresh tears sprung to their eyes as they sobbed in joy now, not sadness. The others of the fellowship now cried in relief and rushed toward the woman who looked dead on her feet. All held back their questions and wondering as the woman almost collapsed from exhaustion and joy filled the hearts of the men as now the Fellowship was complete once more.


	12. Chapter 11: To the Mines of Moria

~~~

"Dreaming is more important than breathing to me, for in dreams we can do all we are too afraid to do in the waking world. But, I believe that dreams can be a glimpse into the future, for the strength you get from your dreams and hopes will carry over into the world of the waking, should you let it."  
~Numinex

~~~

~~~Numinex P.O.V.~~~

I followed the fellowship feeling exhausted but being very careful not to show it, it had taken all I had in me to be able to survive the fall without letting my true form take over my body. Even now, I felt the faint burn in the back of my mind that was my true form, it wanted to be set free when I had fallen, to keep me alive from the unrelenting snow that had swept me from the mountain side, but I did not let it.

It has been too long since I had returned to my genes and allowed myself to become the beast that I was, such a long time from turning to what I truly am can make one forget how to control themselves when presented with so much power as I would have been should I have turned to what I always am at my heart.

Not to mention that my kin have had a history with the power of the one ring, and that the same power could ensnare my mind should I become what I have always been. In truth I feared how much I would change should I let it take me over, would the others hate me? Would they hunt me down and kill me as so many have killed my kin in the years of the past? Would I even care?

I shook my head and tried to focus on the path ahead as I saw the treeline ahead of me. My leg was troubling me and I limped upon it heavily but none of the others seemed to notice. I had landed on it wrong when I had suffered from my fall, and ever since, it has been hurting to the point that I simply wished to lay down and give up.

I knew I had to stay strong for my sons so I kept up with them, sometimes even trailing in the back with Bill the pony who was no longer deathly skinny but had grown healthy under Sam's care. We did not get far into the treeline when my body decided to give up and I fell to my knees with a soft cry of pain as the hobbits rushed to my side.

"Mum!" they were all crying out to me but my mind was refusing to understand what they were saying as Gandalf pushed through the rest of the fellowship and touched my shoulder. "She is exhausted and her leg is injured, one of you will have to carry her." He looked expectantly at the men and Boromir immediately offered to carry me.

I felt someone lift me up into their arms and my head fell back to see the sky cartwheeling overhead and my mind felt weighed down by exhaustion from transforming into my bear form, not sleeping all night and my fall from the mountain. It seemed as if I ached everywhere but my eyes refused to close, refused to let me sleep.

It seemed as if reality spun away from me when I was finally able to keep my eyes closed before sleep eventually claimed my mind making my body go limp as I floated off into the nothingness in my mind.

~~~Boromir P.O.V.~~~

I felt Lady Numinex go limp in my arms and I couldn't help but sneak a peak at her. Her ebony hair was escaping from the tie she commonly kept it in and it trailed long upon the ground. Her chest was rising and falling with the coming and going of her breath, her eyes closed but still moving beneath her eyelids as if she was dreaming and my mind drifted off to my dream I had.

It was so real and fresh in my mind I couldn't help but feel the draw that it held over me. In the dream, I had taken the ring from the halfling, and I used it to defeat the hoards of Mordor, the ring haven taken to me as it would a master. All in Gondor revered me as a king and a great warrior who had saved everyone.

I had become the king of Gondor, Aragorn my steward, my father proud and my younger brother looking up to me for I was the strongest warrior who had ever lived. I had my choice of any maiden in the world now, for I was the ruler of the one ring, but I did not want any random Maiden, I wanted Numinex, the woman who now lay in my arms.

I got what I wanted, she was the fair and beautiful queen of Gondor, bearing many sons for me and her love was only for our family, no other, she would sing to me as we lay in bed, she would let me and only me love her at night, she let me dominate her. It was like everything was true. My dream had ended when I fell asleep, her in my arms.

When she woke me this morning I thought I was still the ruler of the ring, her voice calling to me like a siren's song, it took me only a few moments to realize that we were, in fact, not in Gondor, her in my bed, but we were crossing the mountains to destroy the ring that had given me all I wished in my dreams.

We continued on our journey down the twisting trails to the mines of Moria where it would be easy to get through after being welcomed by thousands of dwarves. But still my mind twisted back to the dream I had as my gaze traveled down to rest on Numinex's peaceful face as she slept in my arms.


End file.
